En el fondo de tu alma
by Lunita K
Summary: 7 años después desde que todo hubo terminado, Sakura descubre que fue traicionada por los que decían llamarse sus amigos, ahora es su turno de vengarse y mostrar que ya no es la niña buena que algun día conocieron. [Reedición]
1. En busca de una nueva vida

_Reedición iniciada el Domingo, 12 de Febrero de 2006 a las 14:52 Hrs, hora de Colombia._

Bienvenidos a la reedición de "En el fondo de tu alma". No será muy diferente de la versión original, sólo estoy cambiando un poco las situaciones para adaptarlo más a 'la realidad'. Espero que se enganchen de nuevo con esta historia. Publicaré de nuevo los capítulos uno por uno. En donde más encontrarán cambios será en la primera parte de la historia. Espero les guste a los antiguos lectores y a los nuevos espero lo disfruten. Por último, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido anteriormente... Gracias a ustedes esto es posible.

--------------------------------------------------

Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y espero que si deseas usarlos me lo hagas saber. La trama del fic es una HISTORIA ORIGINAL MÍA y espero que no la reproduzcas sin mi autorización.

"Normal" – Hablando

"_Cursiva con comillas" – _Pensando.

_Cursiva sin comillas _­– Voces.

--------------------------------------

_**EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA**_

**_CAPÍTULO I: EN BUSCA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA._**

La joven caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la Universidad de Tokio. No podía negar que se sentía aliviada de saberse en vacaciones por unos tres meses, pero su rostro sólo mostraba una faceta fría y tranquila. La pequeña figura de la mujer de diecinueve años, se detuvo al encontrarse frente a frente con una figura masculina de aproximadamente veintiun años de edad.

"Excelente trabajo, mi querida Sakura" – Le felicitó un joven alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules celeste, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura y seguía su camino junto a ella.

"Gracias Jeff" - Respondió la joven de cabello castaño claro y largo y unos espectaculares y llamativos ojos verdes, mientras apresuraba su paso y se liberaba sin disimulo del abrazo de su compañero.

"Siempre has sido muy buena en los estudios" – Comentó el joven siguiendo a su amiga por los pasillos de la universidad.

Ella suspiró – _"No siempre" – _Pensó con nostalgia para después responder - "Gracias"

El hombre la miró resignado. Ella nunca había sido una mujer muy expresiva, así que no podía esperar una reacción efusiva. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella era una mujer semejante al hielo... no por nada ése era su sobrenombre.

Siguieron caminando un poco hasta que Jeff encontró algunos compañeros de clase y se quedó con ellos, dejando que la joven siguiera sola su camino.

Sakura caminó hacia la cafetería llevando un sobre lleno de papeles en las manos. Tomó asiento en una de las tantas sillas del lugar y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Observó alrededor y vio diferentes grupos de amigos celebrando la llegada de las vacaciones y entonces, se encontró a ella misma ahí sola, sin disfrutar, sin reír, sin sentirse bien - _"Han pasado siete años... ¿por qué todavía siento que me falta algo?" –_ Pensó - _ "_Ahora soy una mujer independiente, no necesito de nada ni de nadie para lograr lo que quiero" - dijo en voz alta mientras intentaba sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

Y en verdad era una mujer independiente. A los quince años de edad comenzó a trabajar como niñera, también en tiendas, paseando mascotas y otras cosas... así reunió dinero y pudo viajar hasta Tokio, donde trabajó como modelo para estudiantes de arte, ganando muy poco dinero, pero obteniendo mucha independencia. Finalmente, pudo entrar a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar Periodismo y Comunicaciones, y esa era la carrera que deseaba desempeñar durante toda la vida. Pronto sería una profesional y así dependería única y exclusivamente de ella misma. Los lazos que la ataban al pasado poco a poco se irían destruyendo y así dejaría de sufrir por la soledad en la que había estado sumergida...

Si, soledad. Extraño, ¿Verdad?... Pues bien, después de sellar la carta "The Void" y convertirla en la carta "The Hope", Sakura se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Había logrado conseguir todas las cartas de Clow y además, había logrado conservar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona especial... Pero todo se había esfumado en un instante. Shaoran Li, compañero de primaria de la Antigua Card Captor viajó de regreso a su país natal, China, junto con su prima Meiling y a pesar de que estuvo en contacto por medio de cartas y llamadas telefónicas esporádicas, dos años después Sakura dejó de recibirlas y así mismo dejo ella de comunicarse.

Sus compañeras de la primaria habían partido a distintos lugares del país por sus estudios, Tomoyo, su mejor amiga desde la niñez, fue a vivir a Francia antes de que Sakura cumpliera sus quince años. Yukito, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, tuvo que encargarse de su abuela enferma y por ello partieron hacia los Estados Unidos; la chica ojiverde mandó a Kero con él bajo la excusa de que los dos guardianes debían permanecer juntos, pero todos sabían que eso no era verdad. Simplemente quería dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con la magia, pues así como haabía traído cosas buenas a su vida, también había sido el principal factor para que ella se quedara sola. Había perdido el contacto con Eriol Hiragisawa ya que por alguna razón dejó de recibir sus cartas y finalmente se perdió la comunicación.

"_Estoy sola, siempre lo he estado, ¿qué estoy esperando para rehacer mi vida?"- _ La chica ojiverde sacudió su cabeza y se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Bebió un sorbo del café que estaba tomando e intentó relajarse. De vez en cuando los sentimientos escondidos que tenía en su corazón intentaban salir a flote, pero ella siempre ocultaba lo que sentía. No podía mostrarse débil ante las otras personas porque podrían pisotearla y aprovecharse de su debilidad. Respiró profundamente y miró a su amigo Jeff, quien llegaba a su encuentro.

"Hola Jeff ¿ya es hora de irnos?" – Dijo al notar que el joven se quedaba estático parado a su lado.

El aludido sólo miró con ternura y paciencia y respondió - "Si Sakura, ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa y descanses" – Le propuso – "Yo te llevaré"

Jeff Miller era un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Inglaterra. Se había autoproclamado el mejor amigo de Sakura. Él siempre había estado allí, desde la primera vez que la vio en la estación del tren en Tokio. La frágil figura de Sakura le había inspirado el tierno deseo de protegerla y finalmente se había convertido en la persona con la que la joven castaña cruzaba más palabras. Él también era estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio, lo que propiciaba una buena relación entre ellos. Se había preocupado porque Sakura siguiera con sus estudios y había hecho lo imposible para que continuara en contacto con su familia pero esto último nunca sucedió. La menor de los hermanos Kinomoto, lo dejó entrar en su vida, sin embargo, jamás le dio la confianza suficiente para que él pudiera ayudarla a seguir en contacto con su padre y su hermano.

"En este momento sólo necesitas descansar un poco y relajarte. Recuerda que esta noche tienes que estar de mesera en el bar que queda cerca de tu casa y necesitas reponer energías" – Le recordó Jeff durante el camino al pequeño departamento de la ojiverde.

"Si, eso haré" - respondió la castaña fríamente.

El joven sólo suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y es que su amiga era conocida como la mujer de hielo, no tenía amigos a parte de él, ni ninguna relación con algún chico, a todo el que se le acercaba lo espantaba con su fría forma de ser. Nunca sonreía. Su corazón parecía hecho de piedra. Pero Jeff ya estaba acostumbrado a su mal trato. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar esa fría forma de ser de ella.

Después de un largo camino llegaron finalmente al departamento de Sakura ubicado en la parte centro de la ciudad. Jeff la dejó en la entrada y siguió su camino.

La menor de los Kinomoto echó un vistazo rápido al edificio, para después sacar sus llaves y entrar. Subió lentamente las escaleras y al llegar a su departamento abrió la puerta sin afanes _–"De nuevo sola, aquí en esta casa que está vacía, nadie me espera" – _Suspiró con tristeza y entró completamente. Dio unos pasos y llegó hasta la pequeña e improvisada mesa de comedor donde descargó sus cosas. Después, fue hasta su habitación donde se dispuso a darse un baño para poder estar lista para esa noche en la cual le tocaba estar de mesera en un bar. No era el mejor trabajo, pero le llevaba comida a la mesa y la distraía de su soledad.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

La joven de largos cabellos negros se recostó en el sofá de la sala de su mansión en Francia. Estaba cansada de estudiar y se merecía unas largas y divertidas vacaciones. Ella estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas de diseño en París y hacía lo que desde niña le había gustado hacer: Vestir de la mejor manera posible a sus modelos.

La delgada y pálida figura de al menos diecinueve años de edad, se levantó del asiento y con sus ojos amatistas recorrió el lugar. Disfrutaba mucho de su estancia en esa casa, pero había algo que extrañaba de su ciudad natal, Tomoeda... Extrañaba el calor de hogar que la embargaba cada vez que recorría su casa, extrañaba las tardes que compartía en su habitación con su mejor amiga, probándose vestidos y grabando todo en video... La mirada azul se tornó nostálgica y el pálido rostro de Tomoyo Daidouji donotó tristeza.

"_Mi querida Sakura... ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? Te he buscado y tu familia me ha dicho que no volvieron a saber nada de ti desde que entraste a la Universidad de Tokio..." – _Tomoyo suspiró y se acercó a una ventana mirando hacia el horizonte – _"Me gustaría tanto verte... Sakura..."_

La puerta del recinto se abrió suavemente y por ella entró una mujer madura, de cabello rojizo con un fino corte a la nuca. Llevaba un hermoso traje elegante y su mirada era intimidante pero a la vez cálida - "Hija, ¿ya decidiste qué harás en vacaciones?" – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la amatista.

"Aun no, Mamá, pero tal vez me gust..." – la chica fue interrumpida por una de sus señoras del servicio quien le avisaba sobre una llamada telefónica que parecía urgente.

Sonomi se apartó un poco y Tomoyo tomó el teléfono con calma - "¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?" – Preguntó la ojiazul al tomar el auricular.

"Mucho gusto en volver a escucharte mi querida Daidouji... soy yo, Eriol Hiragisawa" – Se oyó la voz de un joven responder en la línea.

Tomoyo estaba bastante sorprendida por el remitente de la llamada – "¡¿HIRAGISAWA! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde te encuentras?" – Alcanzó a decir la chica en medio de su emoción por escuchar a su compañero de infancia.

"En este momento estoy en París y me encantaría verte" – Dijo Eriol bastante cortés.

"Por supuesto Hiragisawa, dime donde y cuando y te aseguro que no faltaré"

"Me gustaría verte en el Mirador de la Torre Eiffel, si es posible mañana mismo. Tengo algo que hablar contigo." – Le respondió el joven inglés.

La hija única de los Daidouji aceptó la cita y después colgó el teléfono. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana por la cual había estado mirando anteriormente y de pronto se sintió extraña. ¿Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Llamándola a ella?... Oh, no... ¡No podía ser! ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sakura?. Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza intentando calmarse y dejar de ser paranoica. Si Sakura no se encontrara bien, Eriol no esperaría un día para avisar. Pero... ¿Cómo se había conseguido su número?. Bien... tendría muchas preguntas para el día siguiente.

"¿un amigo especial, hija?" – Preguntó Sonomi que había estado atenta y algo sorprendida por la reacción de Tomoyo, pues desde que habían viajado a ese país, jamás la había visto tan feliz.

"Si, mamá. Un amigo de mi infancia" – Respondió para después dirigirse a su habitación con muchos interrogantes, pero a la vez muy feliz por poder reencontrarse con Eriol y revivir viejos tiempos de primaria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

De vuelta en Tokio, durante su pequeña siesta antes de irse a trabajar, Sakura comenzó a soñar que estaba en un lugar totalmente extraño para ella _– "¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?" – _Se preguntaba a la vez que veía dos hombres sentados en una pequeña sala. Había una chimenea encendida y parecían estar tomando un trago. Ella se encontraba mirando por la puerta entreabierta, podía observar que los hombres sostenían una conversación muy amena, reían a carcajadas parecían recordar viejos tiempos. Por más que intentaba no podía reconocer ninguno de los dos rostros. De repente con la luz de la chimenea se iluminó la silueta de otra persona, una mujer a la que Sakura veía totalmente pero no reconocía. Era una joven de cabello largo, de un tono café, ojos del mismo color y unas facciones muy finas. Sonreía y hablaba con las otras dos personas, se encontraba recostada en el marco de una ventana. De repente una de las siluetas se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la chica de la ventana, se disponía a hacer algo pero Sakura no vio lo que era pues todo se ponía borroso.

La ojiverde se levantó de la cama muy asustada y perturbada _–"¿Qué estaba soñando? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba nada, ese sueño fue muy real... tal vez sea una premonición"- _ Pensó a la vez que se sobresaltaba por lo que había pensado _- "¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando! Hace mas de siete años no tengo ningún tipo de sueño premonitorio, sin importar cuanta magia haya practicado esos sueños se alejaron de mi mente... ¿qué significa?" – _ Para pasar el susto fue a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina. Después de calmarse un poco, se dispuso a alistar todo para salir a trabajar. Finalmente debía ser responsable y no podía faltar al trabajo.

Al ir caminando por las calles de Tokio, donde ya comenzaba la noche, la antigua Card Captor miró hacia el cielo donde se veía la luna - _"hoy está más radiante que nunca, tan grande, tan hermosa..."_ - Pensaba mientras se quedaba embelesada mirando aquel astro hermoso que esa noche parecía brillar mas que nunca.

Después de salir de su pequeño trance, la joven siguió caminando en dirección a su trabajo. Le esperaba una noche pesada, pero después de eso estaría en vacaciones. Ya había pensado en viajar, puesto que tenía dinero ahorrado extra, así que tenía mucho que hacer por delante.

Pero por ir tan distraída pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta de que ese día la luna brillaba más que nunca tratando de evitar el aura de oscuridad que la intentaba envolver...

Al día siguiente, la antigua card captor se levantó temprano en la mañana, se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno para después ir a tomar un baño y cambiar sus ropas para poder salir. Estaba muy distraída y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras sacaba unos jeans de su armario y una camisa blanca de tirantes con pequeños detalles brillantes para poder cambiarse. Se arregló de una manera sencilla, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

Salió a caminar por las calles, intentando despejarse pues últimamente había estado recordando toda su infancia y no quería. No quería recordar aquella época tan bonita y después percatarse de que en su nuevo mundo estaba sola. Sin nadie que la apoyara y la acompañara. Porque aunque Jeff se había proclamado su mejor amigo, ella lo veía como un compañero más, que le ofrecía su amistad. Pero no más allá de eso.

"_Aprovecharé este tiempo para descansar de todo, tal vez me gustaría poder ir a Ámerica... dicen que es muy bonito... no sé, todavía puedo pensar en ello mucho tiempo" – _Suspiró y siguió pensativa – _"Debo comentarle a Jeff sobre esto... No creo que vaya a estar muy feliz de que me vaya pero..." – _Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron – _"A mí no tiene por qué importarme lo que él piense... Ni él ni nadie controla mi vida..." – _Se recordó. Con este pensamiento Sakura se marchó a su casa para llamar a Jeff y decirle que se tenían que reunir para discutir algunas cosas.

_Ni él ni nadie controlaría su vida..._

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------

**NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola! Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta es la reedición de "En el fondo de tu alma" ya les había comentado de esto y lo hago porque hoy 10 de agosto cumplo mi primer año en esta página ! . Espero les guste y espero atraer a nuevos lectores con mi historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí en la versión original. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por todo y espero seguir recibiendo sus mensajes, pues para esto también necesito inspiración.

Este primer capítulo me quedó un poco flojo, pero ya he explicado que yo no soy muy buena con los comienzos. Así que espero estén pendientes de lo que se viene. Aunque tardaré un poco... la explicación está en mi perfil.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto


	2. Sueños y decisiones

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Este fic lo hago Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA**_

_**CAPÍTULO II: Sueños y decisiones**_

La mañana siguiente, Sakura y Jeff se econtraron en una cafetería cercana al departamento de la ojiverde. El joven inglés estaba extrañado por la repentina cita que su amiga había fijado, pero suponía que no tenía mucha importancia... ¿o sí?

"Bien Sakura, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?" - Le preguntó el rubio mientras desayunaba - "Es algo grave supongo ya que estas mas seria que de costumbre" - Comentó pensativo - "y eso es bastante" - Añadió.

Sakura frunció el ceño con rabia. ¿Quién se creía Jeff para criticarle su actitud? Ella hablaba mucho con él, pero nunca... Léase bien, nunca le había autorizado para hacer juicios de valor sobre su forma de comportarse - "Pues verás Jeff" - Dijo ella con delicadeza, intentando disimular su enojo - "Sólo quería comentarte que me iré de vacaciones un tiempo..." - Hizo una pausa al ver como el semblante de su acompañante se ponía pálido - "Aún no sé a donde iré, pero es algo que tengo decidido y sólo quería contártelo..." - Agregó mientras con su mano derecha arrugaba fuertemente una servilleta intentando calmarse. ¿Desde hacía cuanto le tomaba tanto tiempo dejar su enojo a un lado?

Jeff negó con la cabeza - "No puedes dejar el trabajo así, Sakura" - Le dijo en tono serio - "Si lo haces, cuando regreses de esas vacaciones estarás arruinada" - Comentó satisfecho sabiendo que con esas excusas ella no se podría ir.

"Ya hablé con mis jefes. Ellos están dispuestos a darme vacaciones por al menos dos meses y me aseguraron que cuando regrese, todavía tendré trabajo" - Le respondió la castaña mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué simplemente él no se alegraba de que ella pudiera distraerse un rato? ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a poner obstáculos?

"¡Pero tú no puedes hacer eso, Sakura!" - Estalló el joven inglés finalmente, levantándose de la mesa y gritando estrepitosamente, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Sakura también se levantó molesta - "¡¿Qué tienes tú en contra de que me vaya de vacaciones!" - Le preguntó - "¡No me voy para siempre, regresaré a japón en dos meses!" - Le recordó para después comenzar a tomar sus cosas - "Además, Jeff... Tú no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos... Jamás te he dado la confianza suficiente para que lo hagas" - Le dijo para después salir del lugar con furia.

Jeff sólo observó como ella salía del lugar rápidamente. Tomó asiento de nuevo y suspiró cansado. Él nunca había sido una persona posesiva, pero con ella... Con ella le pasaba algo distinto. Era como si no tuviera control sobre sus acciones y todo eso era porque le quería. No podía negarse que se había enamorado de Sakura, a pesar de que ella fuera la mujer de hielo. Estaba seguro que detrás de esa máscara de piedra, sí había un corazón. Suspiró por segunda vez y pagó la cuenta, para salir caminando del lugar y poder despejarse. ¿Habría sido muy posesivo al tratar de que se quedara?

Cuando llegó a un parque, tomó asiento en una de las bancas y con sus ojos azules miró al cielo. Estaba despejado. Es más, toda la ciudad estaba despejada. De un momento a otro las personas habían comenzado desaparecer. Se extrañó por eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente aprovechó la ocasión para relajarse, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás de él y una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura sujetado en una cola, y con unos ojos negros imposibles de descifrar. Su piel era pálida y su mirada era fría, pero cambió cuando la mujer sonrió y le miró penetrantemente.

"Te he estado buscando" - Le dijo, a lo que él tardó un poco en responder, pero después de que sus ojos azules se ensombrecieran, sonrió y se levantó para quedar frente a frente - _"_Y yo te he estado esperando_" - _Respondió él. Ambos caminaron lentamente y se fueron alejando del parque. Tal vez era una amiga de Jeff, o algo así... Nada de que preocuparse.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su departamento. Estaba furiosa ¿Quíen se creía Jeff para intentar disuadirla de su viaje? ¡maldito entrometido!. Suspiró para intentar calmarse y se tumbó en un sofá pensativa. Se iría, sí. ¿Pero a dónde? Tal vez podría viajar a la playa y pasar unos días en la costa japonesa, sin embargo... esos viajes se hacían en compañía de alguien y ella no tenía a quien invitar. De hecho, la mayoria de los viajes vacacionales se hacían en compañía de alguien. Y ella no tenía amigos con quien ir. Tal vez la idea de sus vacaciones no era tan buena como pensaba. Lo mejor sería ahorrar y dejar las vacaciones para después.

No.

Ella no había discutido con Jeff por nada. Se iría y le demostraría que ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Decidida, se encaminó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y relajarse. Se quitó la ropa lentamente y la dejó a un lado para después entrar a la cabina. Sintió el agua caliente mojar su cabello y recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió gran nostalgia al sentir el cuerpo de una mujer y no el de una niña. Porque de la infancia sólo le quedaban bellos recuerdos. De la adolescencia tristes memorias que no quería evocar. Pero era difícil no recordar todo lo sucedido cuando miraba a su alrededor y se encontraba sumida en una enorme y terrible soledad.

Salió de la cabina de baño y se cubrió con una toalla el cuerpo y con otra la cabeza. Intentó mirarse al espejo, pero éste estaba empañado por el vapor del agua. Como hipnotizada, Sakura se quedó mirando su reflejo borroso en el espejo y súbitamente comenzaron a aparecer en su mente recuerdos de su época de Card Captor. Cuando ella era Card Captor Sakura.

"_No te preocupes, Shaoran... Yo regresaré sana y salva"_ - Recordó que le había dicho al chico ambarino antes de viajar al pasado por medio del árbol de cerezo del Templo Tsuki-Mine para visitar al Mago Clow.

Su rostro se ensombreció y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ella había cumplido su promesa en ese entonces, pero él... Él había terminado su relación de manera abrupta y sin explicaciones. Jamás había regresado.

La joven se concentró de nuevo en el espejo y vió la imagen de su padre, despidiéndole cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela. ¡Cómo añoraba esos días!... Como extrañaba a su familia.

_"Monstruo"_

_"¡Que yo no soy ningún monstruo!" - _Le respondía a su hermano cada vez que él la molestaba.

"¡Oh! Papá, hermano... ¡Cómo los extraño!" - Exclamó con tristeza a la vez que algo comenzaba a dibujarse en el espejo. Súbitamente el símbolo mágico de la estrella apareció haciendo a la ojiverde sorprenderse.

"¿Qué...?"

_¡EL CICLO HA COMENZADO DE NUEVO, CARD MISTRESS SAKURA!_

Escuchó en su mente. La antigua Card Captor vio el símbolo de la estrella en el espejo e intentó reconocer la voz que le había hablado pero no pudo. De repente, el sello comenzó a desvanecerse y el espejo se desempañó totalmente, dando paso al reflejo del rostro angustiado de Sakura.

Si bien ella había usado todas y cada una de sus cartas durante los años que habían pasado, no se esperaba que la magia rondara por su vida de nuevo. No podía negar que se sentía asustada y sorprendida y se mostraba renuente a envolverse de nuevo en el mundo mágico. Por eso había sufrido y no quería volver a hacerlo... Pero sabía que no podía huir a sus obligaciones. Ella estaba involucrada de nuevo y estaba segura de que las Cartas que antiguamente eran del mago Clow, eran parte fundamental de todo.

"El ciclo ha comenzado de nuevo" - Repitió despacio y bajito, como si alguien pudiera oirla...

Como por arte de magia, por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, una ráfaga de viento entró y desordenó unos papeles que ella tenía encima de una pequeña mesa. A las manos de la castaña voló una foto, donde se encontraba ella, junto con su padre y su hermano celebrando la navidad en Tomoeda.

Si los extrañaba tanto y a pesar de todo los quería... ¿Por qué no regresar? De igual forma iba a viajar, así que no sería problema.

Estaba decidido. Viajaría a Tomoeda.

Esa misma noche, la hija de Nadeshiko se recostó en su cama y puso sus brazos tras la nuca, mirando hacia el techo - "¿Es este el momento de volverlos a ver?" - Se preguntó refiriéndose a su familia - "Espero puedan perdonarme por haberme alejado de ustedes..." - Susurró antes de caer dormida en un profundo sueño, sin percatarse que desde su ventana, el espectro débil y cansado de Nadeshiko Kinomoto la observaba con semblante preocupado - "_Enfréntante al ciclo, Sakura... Regresa al lugar al cual perteneces..._" - Dijo la mujer antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomoyo salió rápidamente de su mansión en dirección al lugar en el cual se encontraría con Eriol Hiragisawa. ¿Qué querría el joven inglés para haberla llamado después de tantos años? Sin duda algo raro estaba pasando, ella podía percibirlo, gracias a su gran capacidad de observación.

Al acercarse al sitio acordado, la amatista estacionó su auto y caminó en dirección a un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido, de cabellos negros azulados y de ojos del color del océano que le miraban ocultos tras unos lentes, a la vez que su dueño le saludaba con una mano.

La hija única de los Daidouji se acercó a paso rápido y quedó sorprendida al estar junto a quien la esperaba - "Tanto tiempo..." - Dijo feliz mientras sentía como Eriol le tomaba la mano y asentía, para después guiarla para que ambos tomaran asiento.

"Creciste mucho en estos años, Daidouji" - Comentó el joven inglés con galantería causando una sonrisa en su acompañante femenina.

"Y Cuéntame, Hiragisawa... ¿Qué te trae a París?" - Preguntó curiosa la joven mientras ordenaban un café.

El rostro de Eriol se puso serio - "Mentiría si te digo que vine de vacaciones" - Respondió calmado - "Vine por ti, Daidouji" - Repuso pausadamente.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron en señal de sorpresa -"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" - Preguntó extrañada.

"Necesito que ambos vayamos a un lugar más seguro" - Le dijo aún serio para después aclararse un poco la garganta - "Alguien está detrás de todos aquellos involucrados con la captura de las cartas de Clow" - Comentó en voz baja.

"¡¿Y Sakura!" - Preguntó la amatista inmediatamente.

"Estamos trabajando en encontrarla"

"¿Y si le pasa algo malo?" - Preguntó la joven angustiada.

"No va a suceder nada, te lo prometo" - Le alentó Eriol mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su acompañante a imitarlo - "Lo más seguro por el momento es que vayamos a Hong Kong, donde tenemos gente que puede ayudarnos" - Agregó.

Tomoyo lo miró incrédula - "Pero..."

"Los Li están esperándonos, ellos están al tanto de todo y nos ayudarán a descubrir que está pasando, Daidouji. No te preocupes deja todo en mis manos"

"Pero... ¿qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?" - Cuestionó ella mientras bebía un sorbo de su café - "¿Qué clase de peligro estamos corriendo?" - Preguntó en voz baja.

"Quisiera poder explicarte, pero no puedo. Aún no tengo la información suficiente... Pero ya hemos sido advertidos y no quiero que tú ni nadie salga lastimado por las Cartas de Clow" - Respondió el joven inglés también en voz baja.

Tomoyo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza - "Escúchame, Hiragisawa: Iré a Hong Kong porque te creo... No me preguntes por qué, pero te creo. Sólo te pido que trates de localizar a Sakura y llevarla también a casa de los Li... Ella tambiéne está corriendo peligro" - Dijo en tono suplicante, preocupada por su amiga.

Eriol sonrió y tomó las manos de la amatista - "Es una promesa" - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ell asintió de nuevo. Sabía que Eriol Hiragisawa no le fallaría. Ahora sólo quedaba viajar a Hong Kong... Igual ya tenía vacaciones y también sería bueno ver a Meiling y a Li, pero... Algo en su corazón le decía que ese viaje a China traería muchos problemas. Demasiados.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Después de su corta estadía en París, visitando a su antigua compañera de clases, Eriol tenía una última cosa qué hacer antes de dirigirse a la mansión Li en Hong Kong.

Unos días después de su encuentro con Tomoyo Daidouji, el joven inglés visitó la ciudad donde había vivido algunos meses. Tomoeda, Japón. El mismo día de su llegada, recorrió la región lentamente, tratando de sentir presencias mágicas y a la vez, rememorando cosas del pasado. ¡Se había divertido tanto en esa ciudad! y todo a costa de Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto. Pero ya no era diversión lo que sentía... Estaba alarmado, pues con cada día que pasaba, ciertas presencias negativas que le resultaban familiares iban afianzándose y la reencarnación de Clow sabía que en cualquier momento él o los relacionados con la captura y transformación de las cartas, podrían ser atacados.

Detuvo su recorrido en el parque pingüino, donde tomó asiento en una y observó a los niños que jugaban allí. Niños... ciertamente, él ya no era uno. Ya tenía veintiun años de edad, era todo un hombre. Pero ese no era el foco de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Súbitamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Eriol cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el viento chocaba suavemente contra su rostro.

"Hemos vinido lo más rápido que pudimos" - Le dijo una voz familiar mientras el dueño de aquella voz tomaba asiento al lado del joven.

"Lamento que tu abuela haya muerto, Yukito" - Dijo el hijo único de los Hiragisawa a manera de saludo.

Yukito negó con la cabeza - "Así tenía que suceder ¿No?" - Repuso resignado - "Tu mismo lo dijiste, Clow: _No existen las casualidades..._"

"Sólo lo inevitable" - Terminó de decir el aludido.

"¡¿Qué está pasando, Clow!" - Exclamó una tercera voz mientras algo amarillo se revolcaba en las manos del joven Tsukishiro.

"Quisiera saberlo, Kerberos" - Respondió el joven inglés - "Necesito que estén con Sakura. Lo más rápido posible" - Dijo pausadamente - "Ella llegará pronto a Tomoeda y es entonces cuando necesito que se encuentren con ella y la lleven a Hong Kong" - Añadió.

"¿Hong Kong?" - Preguntaron ambos guardianes - "Pero si allá esta..." - Intentó decir Kerberos.

"Shaoran Li y su familia están esperando por todos nosotros" - Le interrumpió Eriol a la vez que sonreía y miraba por primera vez a las identidades falsas de los guardianes.

Yukito asintió y le tapó la boca a Kero, quien no estaba del mejor genio. ¡Como detestaba a ese sujeto!... Pero... si la reencarnación de clow estaba pidiéndoles que llevaran a Sakurita a ese lugar, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Además, sería la ocasión perfecta para jugar con Spinnel...

_**El no sabía lo que le esperaba en Hong Kong...**_

Pero quien sí sabia que le esperaba en China, era Tomoyo Daidouji. La joven recorrió en auto la ciudad evocando los momentos de su infancia que vivió allí, junto con Sakura... ¡Cómo extrañaba a su amiga!. Pero Eriol le había prometido que la llevaría hasta Hong Kong, y Tomoyo le creía. No sabía exactamente por qué le creía, pero confiaba en él. Así que se había liberado de una de sus preocupaciones.

Al llegar a la mansión Li, caminó a paso lento hasta una mujer alta, de cabello negro y largo y ojos en tono carmín, que la esperaba sonriente.

"¡Daidouji!" - Exclamó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a la joven japonesa - "Es un gusto volver a verte" - Le dijo.

"Para mí también es un gusto estar aquí, Meiling. Creéme, estoy muy feliz de verte" - Respondió la amatista contenta.

Las jóvenes se separaron y sonrieron. Tomoyo suspiró cansada, pero feliz. ¡Qué bien se sentía evocar la infancia!...

"Bienvenida, Daidouji" - Le saludó una voz ronca y madura, perteneciente a un hombre joven y apuesto, de al menos veintiun años de edad, con cabello color chocolate y ojos muy profundos color ámbar y un semblante serio.

"¿Li?" - Preguntó incrédula Tomoyo, a lo que el aludido asintió.

"Ha pasado tiempo" - Dijo él.

_Continuará..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola! me reporto con el capítulo dos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les vaya gustando cada vez más la historia. A medida que avance, los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos, no se preocupen. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por los reviews! disculpen si ahora no menciono a quienes me dejaron un mensaje pero ando un poco corta de tiempo. Nos vemos pronto, espero. Y de nuevo muchas gracias! espero que en este capítulo tambien me dejen reviews!

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto...


	3. En Familia

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo Clamp. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA**_

_**Capítulo III: En familia**_

Unos cuantos días después de haber hablado con Jeff, Sakura se encontraba viajando a Tomoeda. Durante el trayecto, los recuerdos la atacaban constantemente, haciéndola sentir triste y sola. Pero era de esperarse, finalmente ella era una mujer solitaria, pues se había alejado de su familia y había perdido toda clase de amigos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, tomó un taxi hasta un pequeño hotel donde se alojaría. No pensaba quedarse en su antigua casa, puesto que no sabía que tipo de reacción podrían tener su padre y su hermano. Existía incluso la posiblidad de que ya no vivieran en la pequeña casa amarilla que siempre habían habitado, y si era ése el caso, Sakura estaría perdida. Habría desperdiciado todos sus ahorros y no habría conseguido nada. Eso, sin contar que se había armado de valor para regresar y pedir perdón. Porque era esa precisamente su intención al buscar a su familia. Necesitaba disculparse por haberse alejado, por haber huido y haberlos abandonado.

Cuando llegó a su pequeña y sencilla habitación, dejó las dos maletas que llevaba al lado del armario y se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Ella se sabía de memoria el camino hacia su casa, e incluso podía ir caminando, pero en ese momento el pánico la invadía. ¿Y si no la perdonaban? O peor aún, ¿Si ya no vivían allí?... Desesperada, trató de sentir la presencia de su hermano Touya, pero no pudo. Tal vez la energía espiritual que el mayor de los Kinomoto poseía no se había recuperado o tal vez se había mejorado tanto que él ya podía ocultarla. Cansada de pensar, tomó un baño rápido y bajó al restaurante del hotel para comer algo.

La ojiverde tomó asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas y leyó el menú despreocupada - "¿Va usted a ordenar?" - Preguntó una joven de cabellos cafés oscuros, un tanto rojizos ondulados que se había acercado.

"Traigame el menú del día, por favor" - Pidió Sakura mientras se fijaba en la credencial que la mesera llevaba en su uniforme **_Rika Sassaki._**

La mesera se alejó con la orden dejando a Sakura boquiabierta. ¡Rika Sassaki! ¡De la primaria y secundaria Tomoeda!... No llevaba ni un día en la ciudad y ya había encontrado a alguien. Pero estaba un poco renuente a saludar, así que simplemente dejó pasar el hecho sin pena ni gloria. Además, si hablaba con su antigua compañera, seguramente eso le traería más recuerdos que a pesar de lo dulces y agradables que eran, le traían tristeza y amargura.

Después de comer, la noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad. Sakura decidió salir y dar un paseo por el lugar, sin importar que estuviera oscureciendo. Caminó junto a la primaria y también por el parque pingüino. Al pasar por ése lugar sintió algunas presencias mágicas inofensivas, así que se detuvo y recorrió todo con más detenimiento. En una banca, encontró grabado el símbolo del sol... El mismo que usaba el mago Clow y también su reencarnación - _"Eriol" - _Pensó inmediatamente la antigua Card Captor. Miró a su alrederor y no vio a nadie. Ciertamente ya estaba comenzando a arribar una brisa helada y era lógico que el sitio estuviera desierto, así que no se extrañó. La castaña siguió caminando y sin percatarse llegó a la entrada de su antigua casa. Las luces interiores estaban encendidas, había un auto estacionado. Se sentían voces. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorzal. Temblorosa, acercó su pequeña mano hasta el candado de la reja y pudo constatar que se encontraba abierto. Empujó un poco y entonces llegó hasta la puerta principal. Sin saber que hacer, decidió seguir sus impulsos y tocó el timbre. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que escuchó a alguien al otro lado.

"¿Quién es?" - Gritó una voz masculina.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento. Estaba petrificada. Esa voz la reconocería en el mismísimo infierno... Era Touya.

"¡¿Quién demonios es!" - Gritó exasperado de nuevo.

"Sakura" - Respondió ella, en tono bajito, casi imperceptible. Aunque su hermano si había podido oírlo...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un hombre de al menos veintiseis años de edad, con cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos en un tono similar, apareció con un gesto de sorpresa - "¿Sakura?" - Preguntó con voz trémula.

La joven estaba estática. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Se limitó entonces a mirar a su hermano, a grabar en su memoria la figura de Touya.

"¡¿Sakura!" - Gritó esta vez el joven mientras se acercaba aún mas a ella.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, otra figura apareció en el recibidor. Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños un poco más claros y con algunas canas y de ojos cafés acompañados de unos anteojos, se hizo presente mientras miraba a su hijo sorprendido - "¿por qué gritas tanto...?" - Se interrumpió al mirar los ojos verdes de la joven que estaba en la entrada. Esos ojos eran iguales a los de su difunta Nadeshiko... Ese rostro era igual al de su pequeña hija...

Sakura pudo reaccionar finalmente y se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ahogar un suspiro. Los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas y varias de ellas rodaron por las mejillas sonrosadas - "Yo..."

"Sakura..." - Susurró Fujitaka que apenas si podía musitar palabra.

Los tres estaban quietos, observándose, analizando la situación.

"Yo... " - Intentó decir Sakura pero a cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más imposible expresarse.

"¡oh hija!" - Al fin dijo el señor Kinomoto mientras abrazaba a la joven quien apenas podía respirar entre sollozos - "Me alegra tanto que estés aquí..."

"Papá..."

Touya sonrió muy aliviado. Hacía tanto tiempo no veía a su hermana y tenerla a ella de vuelta era como si le hubiera regresado un pedazo de alma al cuerpo.

"Los extrañé, mucho... Papá, hermano..." - Dijo ella finalmente mientras observaba al mayor de los Kinomoto.

"Pasa, Mounstruo" - Le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado - "Llegaste justo a la hora de la cena" - Comentó.

Sakura rió y al pasar el umbral de la puerta le dio un fuerte pisotón a su hermano - "Te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo" - Susurró y pasó directo a la sala.

Los hijos del matrimonio Kinomoto tomaron asiento mientras Fujitaka servía los platos.

"Has crecido, Sakura... Y mucho" - Comentó Touya mientras observaba a su hermana. Estaba hecha toda una mujer.

La castaña sonrió - "Cuéntame, hermano... ¿Cómo va todo por acá?" - Cuestionó interesada.

El aludido suspiró y su semblante se tornó serio - "Yukito regresó hace poco... Su abuela falleció y no tenía más necesidad de estar fuera de Tomoeda" - Suspiró y miró su reloj de mano - "Vendrá después de la cena, junto con..." - Se detuvo y se aseguró de que su padre aún estuviera en la cocina - "...Con ese peluche" - Terminó bajito.

Sakura asintió entendiendo el comportamiento de su hermano - "Pobre Yukito..." - Susurró pensativa.

"¿Y tú?" - Preguntó él - "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Bueno, yo..."

"La cena ya está lista, hijos" - Interrumpió Fujitaka - "Pasemos al comedor".

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y siguieron las instrucciones de su padre.

"Sakura iba a contarme que está haciendo con su vida, papá" - Dijo el hermano mayor durante la cena.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco - "Ya estoy terminando mi carrera en Periodismo y Comunicaciones..." - Dijo - "Y estoy trabajando de mesera, secretaria... Lo que salga" - Añadió algo apenada.

Fujitaka le tomó la mano y la miró sonriente - "me alegra mucho por ti, Sakura" - Le dijo - "Siempre has sido una persona muy responsable"

La joven asintió apenada todavía - "¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo?" - Preguntó interesada.

"Aún soy profesor de Arqueología en la universidad" - Respondió el señor Kinomoto - "Y de vez en cuando salgo en investigaciones" - Añadió.

"Y yo soy abogado, Mounstruo" - Continuó el mayor de los Kinomoto - "Trabajo en un pequeño bufette"

"Ya veo..." - Suspiró - "No te imaginaba de abogado, hermano" - Comentó risueña.

"Eso es para gente normal como yo, no para un mounstruo como tú" - Respondió el joven, para después recibir un fuerte pisotón bajo la mesa.

Así, los tres siguieron cenando en silencio. A la hora del té, Fujitaka regresó a la cocina y Touya y su hermana se volvieron a acomodar en la sala.

"Supongo que no has venido de casualidad, Sakura..." - Interrumpió el castaño - "Te ha llegado el mensaje" - Dijo en voz baja.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la afirmación de su hermano - "¿Acaso tú...?"

"Si, así es" - Confirmó él - "La rueda del destino ha empezado a girar de nuevo, Sakura y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla" - Repitió mecánicamente - "Y hay muchas personas involucradas" - Agregó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Antes de que Touya pudiera responder, el timbre sonó y Fujitaka salió de la cocina a abrir la puerta - "¡Yukito!" - Exclamó - "¡Es un gusto verte, hijo! ¡pasa!" - Le invitó.

La antigua card captor se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Yukito que la miraba sonriente. La joven dio unos pasos y la identidad falsa del guardian de la Luna se acercó también. Ambos se abrazaron felices por verse después de tantos años.

"¡has crecido mucho, Sakura!" - Fue lo primero que dijo el joven Tsukishiro, refiriéndose también al nivel mágico de su ama.

La ojiverde sonrió y miró hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su amigo, de donde se asomaba un "peluche" amarillo que la miraba ilusionado y feliz. La Card mistress sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y unas inmesas ganas de llorar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con su familia y sus guardianes... como hacía siete años.

De vuelta en Inglaterra, Eriol estaba organizando las últimas maletas antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Echó un vistazo rápido a su habitación y sonrió. Después caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión Hiragisawa y allí se reunió con Nakuru y Spinnel que lo esperaban ansiosos.

"Ya es hora de irnos" - Dijo la reencarnación del Mago Clow con voz tranquila.

"¿Estás seguro que Sakura también viajará a Hong Kong?" - Preguntó la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon.

El joven asintió - "Confío en Yukito, sé que él la llevará hasta allá lo más pronto posible" - Aseguró.

Los guardianes asintieron y se encaminaron hacia un vehículo que les esperaba en las afueras de la casa. Eriol miró hacia el cielo y suspiró - _"Si mi querida Sakura, La Rueda del destino ha empezado a girar nuevamente y es hora de que todos volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo, por eso emprendo hoy este viaje y poder empezar a entender que es lo que nos espera. Por ahora yo solo espero verte pronto y saber que todo ha empezado a salir bien de nuevo" - _Reflexionó para después partir hacia el aeropuerto donde su vuelo hacia Hong Kong les esperaba.

Después de tomar el té y conversar un poco de algunos asuntos triviales, Sakura se dispuso a partir hacia su hotel, pues la noche ya estaba avanzada y necesitaba un poco de descanso.

"Bueno, yo me retiro, se me hace tarde para llegar al hotel. Prometo mañana volver a verlos." - Dijo a manera de despedida mientras se levantaba y se alisaba un poco su ropa.

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?" - Preguntó su hermano.

"En el hotel tengo todas mis cosas, además no quiero incomodarlos" - Respondió ella. Finalmente apenas regresaba a su casa y por más que su papá y su hermano la hubieran perdonado por haberse ido todos esos años, no podía pretender que el tiempo no había pasado.

"Pero si no es ning..." - Trató de decir el joven, pero fue callado por su padre.

"De acuerdo, Sakura... nos veremos mañana entonces, hija" - Comentó sonriente ante la mirada fúrica de su hijo mayor. El señor Kinomoto lo miró impacible y negó con la cabeza.

Touya bufó enojado y se levantó ante la mirada de Yukito y Fujitaka - "Yuki y yo te acompañaremos hasta el hotel" - Avisó mientras buscaba su chaqueta - "Es muy tarde para que andes por ahí sola" - Agregó, a lo que su hermana sólo atinó a aceptar.

El joven Tsukishiro también se levantó y con una reverencia se despidió del señor Kinomoto.

Una vez afuera de la casa, Kero salió del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la identidad falsa de Yue y se tiró literalmente encima de su ama - "¡Sakura! ¡Sakurita que gusto verte!" - Exclamó feliz.

La ojiverde sonrió y asintió - "A mí también me da gusto verte, Kero" - Dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña criatura entre las manos - "Estás muy bonito" - Comentó.

"¡ya cállate, peluche!" - Le gritó Touya - "No hagas escándalos"

"¡Yo no soy ningún peluche!" - Afirmó el pequeño guardián - "¡yo soy el gran Kerberos, guardián de...!"

"Es suficiente, Kerberos" - Le interrumpió Yukito - "No pelees mas" - Le pidió gentilmente.

La pequeña criatura guardó silencio.

Así los tres jóvenes y el "peluche" siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta llegar al hotel donde Sakura se alojaba - "Bueno... creo que mañana nos veremos, entonces..." - Dijo ella en tono de despedida.

"Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte antes, Sakura" - Dijo Yukito a lo que Touya y Kero gruñeron.

"¿De qué se trata?"

El joven tomó aire y miró a su ama y amiga - "Sé que recibiste un mensaje... Un mensaje mágico" - Aseguró - "Y no sólo tú, sino también tu hermano, Kerberos y yo"

Sakura lo miró incrédula y él prosiguió - "También lo recibieron Eriol Hiragisawa y sus guardianes, junto con... Con Shaoran Li"

Al oír mencionar el último nombre, la ojiverde sintió un destello de rabia en su interior y su mirada se tornó triste y fría.

"Eriol nos dijo que corremos peligro si estamos separados, por eso... por eso es necesario que... viajemos a la mansión Li, en Hong Kong donde estaremos seguros y protegidos, hasta saber que es lo que está sucediendo" - Finalizó el joven.

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos analizando la situación.

"Sakura..."

"¿No hay otro lugar?" - Dijo ella finalmente en voz trémula.

Touya negó con la cabeza - "Es mejor que viajes allá, Sakura" - Dijo - "Allá estarás a salvo" - Añadió no muy contento.

"Pero, hermano..."

"Nosotros vamos a estar contigo, Sakura. No te preocupes" - Le animó Yukito.

La joven suspiró y asintió con la cabeza - "De acuerdo" - Aceptó finalmente - "Viajaremos a Hong Kong nosotros cuatro".

"Yo no viajaré por ahora" - Avisó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

"Pero..."

"Tengo algo pendiente aquí" - Se justificó - "Iré en unos días más"

"Está bien" - Cedió ella finalmente.

"Entonces viajaremos lo más rápido posible a la casa de ese _chiquillo" - _Anunció Kero resignado.

"¿Lo más rápido posible?" - Sakura dirigió su atención al pequeño ser alado - "¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó.

"Eriol nos dejó todo preparado para que viajemos a mas tardar pasado mañana" - Respondió Yukito - "Es muy urgente que vayamos a Hong Kong"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, Sakura. Es mejor que hagas caso a todo lo que te piden" - Interrumpió Touya que ya estaba exasperado.

"De acuerdo" - Respondió la joven algo apenada.

"Entonces hablaremos mañana, que duermas bien _pequeña Sakura_" - Se despidió Yukito.

"Hasta mañana" - Dijo ella y entró al hotel.

En su habitación,Sakura se dispuso a descansar. Al acostarse en la cama tuvo un momento para pensar - _"tengo que dejar de ser la mujer de hielo... no pretendo cambiar todos estos años de dolor en un momento, pero tengo que aceptar que sin mi familia no soy nadie..." - _Suspiró - _"me gustaría mucho poder volver a hablar con mis amigos, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran..." - _al decir éste ultimo nombre no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se notara en sus mejillas pero segundos después se desvaneció y sus ojos verdes se tornaron fríos.

La joven sacudió su cabeza - _"a decir verdad, me gustaría saber que ha pasado con todos en estos años ¿estarán bien?" - _Con estos pensamientos rondando por su mente acabó dormida.

Podían verse dos personas sentadas cada una en grandes sillones, parecían disfrutar de un trago. Al otro lado de la habitación se veía la silueta de una mujer. Cabello y ojos de una tonalidad café. Sakura la había visto antes, es más, ya había tenido este sueño antes. Quienes estaban en los sillones parecían tener una conversacion muy amena. Una de las personas que se encontraba sentadas se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde estaba aquella mujer. Con un movimiento los brazos masculinos rodearon la cintura femenina y a su vez la persona encontraba los labios de la mujer con su boca uniéndolos en un beso. Sakura, que en el sueño se encontraba detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver el rostro de la persona que se había levantado de su asiento. Era inconfundible. Un joven bastante alto con un cuerpo bien formado. Ojos marrón y un cabello un tanto rebelde del mismo tono. - _"esos ojos, su cabello... él es..."_

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" - La antigua Card Captor se despertó agitada. Sudaba frío y estaba temblando.

"Él era Shaoran. Shaoran Li." - Dijo en un tono de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Lavó su cara y se refrescó un poco. - "¿Qué significa este sueño? - Se preguntó la mirándose al espejo.

"_Él estaba ahí, se veía muy feliz... y esa mujer ¿quién es?..." _

"No puedo dejar que esto me afecte. Volveré a dormir." - Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, Sakura escuchó una voz en su mente - "_es hora de encontrarnos maestra de las cartas Sakura. Préparate, porque lo que te espera será un camino bastante espinoso y no estás segura si hay luz al final del tunel..."_

"¡¿QUÉ!" - Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos. "¿Quién me ha hablado? ¿Qué significa este mensaje?" - Sakura trató de volver a dormir, pero sabía que esa noche le sería imposible conciliar el sueño - _"finalmente, mañana será otro día..." - _Se dijo intentando dormir o dejar de pensar en todas las dudas que habían surgido en ese mismo momento.

_**Tal vez no había luz al final del túnel...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong más reencuentros se llevaban a cabo.

"¡Hola!" - Exclamó Nakuru mientras se acercaba a los primos Li.

"Hola" - Respondieron ambos algo apenados por la espontaneidad de la guardiana de Eriol.

"Li, señorita Meiling..." - La voz de la reencarnación del mago Clow se hizo presente.

Meiling hizo una reverencia y el joven inglés tomó su mano y la besó - "He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, aunque nunca tuve el placer de conocerle" - Dijo en tono suave.

La joven sonrió apenada y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Eriol se volvió hacia Shaoran quien lo miraba seriamente - "Li... Ha pasado tiempo"

"Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo Hiragisawa" - Dijo Shaoran, un joven bastante apuesto, de cabellos rebeldes color marrón y unos ojos del mismo color. Su expresión denotaba una profunda preocupación y a la vez intriga por la visita de su antiguo compañero de escuela.

"A mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte Li" - Respondió al joven con una sonrisa con un aire de misterio, como las de siempre. - _"No has cambiado nada, mi querido descendiente" - _Pensó.

"Vamos a mi casa, Hiragisawa allá podemos hablar cómodamente de lo que quieras y puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que sea necesario." - Dijo Shaoran haciendo gala de su cortesía para con su antepasado.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la Mansión Li. Ya sólo faltaba una parte del grupo por reunir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Sakura se despertó la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado una terrible noche, se sintió mucho más relajada. Tal vez no había dormido muy bien, pero había visto en un sólo día a su familia y a sus guardianes y se había dado cuenta de que los había extrañado demasiado. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar de nuevo en casa!

Relajada, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Tokio, para hablar con la única persona que no la había dejado sola durante esos años - "Hola Jeff ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien mi querida Sakura, ¿cómo estas pasando en tus vacaciones? - Dijo el amigo de la chica que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

"Bien Jeff. Pues verás, el motivo de mi llamada es que quiero avisarte que iré una temporada a Hong Kong. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes allí y solo quería que estuvieras enterado de ello" - Avisó sin preámbulos.

"_Mientras más lejos estes de mí, mejor... ¿verdad mi amada flor de cerezo?" _- Pensó el joven malhumorado - "... si, está bien, tal vez nos veamos por allá, yo también estoy disfrutando unas vacaciones y ese lugar me encantaría conocerlo" - Respondió finalmente dandole a entender a su amiga que se verían de nuevo muy pronto.

"Está bien Jeff. Como quieras. Nos vemos" - Respondió simplemente para después terminar la llamada. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de la habitación por donde entraba el sol naciente.

"_ahhhh... tengo que volver a Hong Kong, no sé que es lo que está pasando y estoy empezando a asustarme, lo peor de todo es que estaré viviendo con los Li... con Shaoran... " _- Pensaba preocupada, pues no sabía de que se trataba todo el asunto.

"Cuándo le vea ¿qué voy a decirle? Hola Shaoran, soy yo Sakura Kinomoto, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Fui tu novia hasta que tu dejaste de escribirme ¿cómo has estado? Me alegra verte" - Sakura suspiró porque sabía que este era el paso mas duro de su vida. No podía actuar con Shaoran como si nada hubiera pasado, porque el hirió sus sentimientos, es mas, le destrozó el corazón y tuvo mucho que ver con que Sakura dejara a su familia. Él la había desilusionado.

"_aun recuerdo la última carta que recibí de Shaoran..."_

Touya había encontrado en el buzón de correo de su casa una carta del según él, Mocoso. Se había decidido a entregársela a Sakura porque sabía que ese pedazo de papel le alegraría mucho.

"hey Monstruo, te llegó una carta de Hong Kong" - Sakura se alegró muchisimo. Había acabado de llegar del instituto y estaba muy deprimida y las cartas de su novio siempre la alegraban así que subió a su habitacion y la leyó lentamente.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te escribo esta carta despues de llegar de mi viaje por todo oriente. Ya te lo había mencionado anteriormente.. Discúlpame por no haber podido escribirte en estos últimos cinco meses pero he estado muy ocupado y me ha sido imposible. Pero bueno aquí estoy. No hay novedades, tengo que seguir entrenando para hacerme cargo del clan, aunque en verdad no es que me llame mucho la antención, pero es mi responsabilidad._

_Debo contarte que en mi viaje por oriente, cuando me encontraba en Tailandia estuve con una chica descendiente del clan Ming. Es bastante podersoa y por orden del concilio tuve que terminar mi viaje a su lado. Ella se está quedando en mi casa y me es útil para entrenar. Quiero que lo sepas porque yo te lo digo y no porque te llegue como un chisme. Tu conoces a Meiling... _

_Sakura, aún sigo enamorado de aquella chica que conocí en Japón dos años atrás... Tu debes saber quien es... Nunca lo dudes, hoy y siempre te amaré._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Shaoran Li. _

"_Eso fue hace tanto tiempo. ¿qué habrá sido de su vida?" - _Sakura pensó lo ultimo con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. No podía evitar ponerse triste al pensar en todo lo que había pasado los meses y años siguientes después de recibir la carta.

"Tal vez nunca voy a poder superar lo que me ha pasado. Fui una tonta al dejarme undir por lo que él me hizo." - La chica sintió como la rabia surgía en su interior al decir estas palabras.

"Nunca podré perdonarle". - Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas - "Me abandonó, tal y como todos lo hicieron..."

Un rató después, sacudió su cabeza como si con ello pudiera librarse de tan malos recuerdos - "Será mejor que me comunique ahora con los Li. Tengo que averiguar que es lo que Yukito me está ocultando. Tambien tengo que encontrar a Eriol."

Decidida, Sakura buscó en su maleta una pequeña agenda telefónica. En ella, encontró el número de la mansión Li, así que de inmediato se puso en la labor de llamar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que la sacara de dudas. Pero un momento. ¿Y si _él _contestaba el teléfono?. Asustada, tiró la bocina y respiró profundo - "Si él contesta el teléfono, pues será quien me saque de dudas" - Dijo finalmente para después volver a marcar.

"Diga" - Le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura tembló al sentir la voz de la respetada madre de Shaoran.

"Señora Li... Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tal vez usted no me recuerda yo soy..."

"Claro que le recuerdo señorita Kinomoto y sé perfectamente cual es el motivo de su llamada." - La interrumpió - "He estado esperando esta llamada" - Agregó.

La chica estaba sorprendida al darse cuenta que Ieran Li todavía la recordaba - _"ella está enterada de todo" - _se dijo a sí misma sorprendida.

"Sakura, no tengo mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones, pero lo que te puedo decir es que debes venir inmediatamente a Hong Kong, tendré todo dispuesto para su llegada. Deberás alojarte en la mansión mientras descubrimos que está pasando. No te preocupes por nada. Solo trata de venir lo mas rapido posible" - Dijo la señora.

Sakura suspiró. Todo el mundo parecía evadirle para no explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero iría, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que viajar a China - "De acuerdo señora Li, mañana llegaré con mis guardianes, Yue y Kero... perdón, Kerberos." - Le avisó.

"De acuerdo Señorita Sakura, tendré todo dispuesto. Ha sido un placer comunicarme con usted. Hasta pronto." - Y terminó la llamada.

Sakura suspiró. En dos días vería a Shaoran y a Meiling, tenía miedo de que su coraza no la protegiera del dolor que iba ser ver al joven Li. - _"No tengas miedo Sakura, todo estará bien." - _Se dijo mentalmente.

Después de eso, Sakura pasó la tarde de paseo con su padre y su hermano por Tomoeda, debía aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar con su familia pues pronto tendrían que separarse. Ella no entendía porque Touya no iba con ellos, pero lo importante es que ya estaba bien con su padre y su hermano de nuevo.

De nuevo en el hotel, ya de noche, Sakura se disponía a dormir despues de haber pasado un rato empacando sus pertenencias, pero una voz en su mente la sorprendió - _"Te aseguro que esto es lo mejor. Cuidate, será necesario que lo hagas"_

Hacía tiempo que escuchaba voces, de hecho era la misma voz la que sonaba en su mente, pero ella no se sentía amenazada por ello, al contrario, muchas veces se sentía acompañada y segura.

"_¿Qué es lo que me espera en Hong Kong?" - _Y se durmió con ese pensamiendo rondando por su cabeza.

_**Mientras los reencuentros se llevaban a cabo, la rueda del destino giraba cada vez con más intensidad...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡hola! Como se ha hecho costumbre, me demoré un poco para actualizar... de verdad lo siento, pero la universidad no da tregua. Yo hago todo lo posible, pero... si apenas duermo. Pero bien, supongo que hay muchas preguntas... por ejemplo ¿Por qué Touya no puede acompañar a su hermana?... La respuesta a esta y otras preguntas en los próximos capítulos. No se lo pierdan! jajajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme review, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, espero me lo hagan saber.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	4. Un pasado inevitable

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA 

_**CAPÍTULO IV: Un pasado inevitable.**_

_-"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A HONG KONG, FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NÚMERO CINCO". – _La voz que anunciaba la partida del avión de Sakura y Yukito se dejó oir por todo el aeropuerto.

Touya, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonrió a su hermana y a Yukito - "Adiós Monstruo, nos vemos dentro de poco tiempo"- Dijo mientras ellos se retiraban.

Sakura seguía con bstantes dudas, pero aún así sabía que tenía que viajar a Hong Kong –"Nos vemos pronto, hermano" – Alcanzó a decir mientras se encaminaba junto a Yukito hacia el avión.

El vuelo fue lo que puede llamarse pacífico. La identidad falsa de Yue comió todo lo que las azafatas le ofrecían, mientras le pasaba cautelosamente algunos postres a Kerberos. Por su parte, Sakura intentaba conciliar el sueño, para evitar pensar en todo lo que le esperaba. Ciertamente, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en su vida.

Al aterrizar, la joven de ojos verdes se estiró, tratando de espantar los pensamientos de su mente. Miró a Yukito, quien le devolvió la mirada con una llena de comprensión -"bueno, aquí estamos pequeña Sakura"- Le dijo suavemente.

"Si Yukito, aquí estamos, tomemos un taxi y vamos a la Mansión Li, según sé allá nos están esperando." – Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Hacía unas semanas era una simple estudiante universitaria, y ahora se encontraba sumida de nuevo en un mundo mágico, donde nunca se sabía qué iba a suceder.

Los chicos se disponían a tomar un taxi cuando dos personas vestidas de negro los abordaron. – "Sakura Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro. Los estábamos esperando. Somos los empleados del Grupo Empresarial Li y estamos encargados de llevarlos a la mansión donde se hospedarán"

Despues de identificarse, los dos empleados llevaron a Sakura y a Yukito a donde los Li.

Durante el camino, la chica y sus guardianes iban en silencio, meditando sobre el motivo de su visita a Hong Kong, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que volvería a ver a Shaoran Li, aquel joven que le rompió el corazón en su adolescencia.

"_No sé que estoy haciendo... ¿por qué estoy aquí?... hace muchos años vine a esta ciudad cuando me gané aquel sorteo... de verdad la pasé muy bien, a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos con el llamado de aquella mujer(1)... después de eso transformé las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura y conocí a Eriol... también me enamoré"- _Sonrió con tristeza durante unos segundos, pero luego su mirada se torno fría- _"... me enamoré de Shaoran Li... él volvió a su casa y yo... ¿yo?... me quedé en Tomoeda, esperando a que algún día él volviera junto a mí... pero sólo recibía cartas y de vez en cuando una llamada... hasta que finalmente dejó de escribirme y no volví a saber de él... Eriol jamás volvió a escribir, ni Yamasaki, o Chiharu, Rika y Naoko... después de eso Tomoyo se fue a París a estudiar diseño de modas... " – _Sakura suspiró – _"en Tokio pude olvidarme de todo y de todos y pensé que así iba a ser toda mi vida, pero veo que me equivoqué... hay otro peligro que afrontar y sé que por ser la poseedora de las cartas que eran de Clow, mi deber es utilizar su magia para proteger a la humanidad... pero aún no entiendo porque tenemos que venir a Hong Kong... bueno, eso lo hablaré con Shaoran cuando le vea. Por ahora me preocuparé por llegar a su mansión..." – _Con este pensamiento Sakura sólo siguió observando por la ventana del vehículo hacia la ciudad y recordando lo vivido allí junto a Shaoran y sus amigos.

Kero aún reposaba dormido cuando llegaron a la casa de los Li. Yukito lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras ayudaba a Sakura a bajar del auto –"¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña Sakura?" – Le preguntó.

La joven de ojos verdes sólo atinó a sonreírle. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar. Ambos se encaminaron entonces siguiendo a los hombres que les habían recogido en el aeropuerto – "No temas, todo saldrá bien" – Le dijo Yukito por lo bajo.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

Entraron al vestíbulo de la mansión. Se quedaron impactados al ver la grandeza de la casa.

-"Me alegra mucho poder recibirlos en la mansión Li." – Una señora de expresión seria pero a la vez cordial les dio la bienvenida.

"El gusto es nuestro señora Ieran" – Yukito respondía a las atenciones de la señora Li mientras Sakura observaba el lugar. Era una niña cuando visitó aquel lugar, pero podía recordarlo a la perfección.

"Muy buenas tardes señora Li" – Alcanzó a responder la chica para no parecer muy descortez, pero a la vez intimidada por la inquisidora mirada de la madre de Shaoran. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y los ojos esmerala perdieron el brillo. Su rostro se tornó serio entonces, pero nadie lo percibió.

Se escuchó un alboroto cercano y el rostro de Ieran se tornó frío. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, cuatro mujeres se tiraron literalmente sobre sus invitados, abrazándolos y examinándolos -"Shiefa, Fanren, Fimei y Fuutie" – Dijo en tono severo – "Dejen a nuestros invitados en paz" – Les ordenó.

Las cuatro mujeres se retiraron, mirando con cierto anhelo a Sakura. La joven japonesa las escrutó con la mirada – "Buenas tardes" – Dijo en un tono tan frío, que hasta Yukito se sorprendió.

Las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran quedaron atónitas. No podían creer que ella fuera Sakura, la chica amable y dulce que habían conocido. Ahora era una mujer fría y seria.

"Señorita Sakura, la esperan en el recinto de visitas. Sígame, por favor" – Anunció un hombre de edad adulta, alto, de pelo canoso, a quien la antigua Card Captor reconoció inmediatamente. Era Wei. El anciano que había críado a Shaoran desde su niñez y que aun servía a los Li.

Sakura asintió levemente y dando cortos pasos siguió al mayordomo. _– "Vas a ver que se encuentra mucho más feliz que tú, Sakura" – _Escuchó que alguien le decía. Pero no hizo caso y siguió caminando.

Yukito, por su parte, decidió irse a la habitación que le habían asignado para descansar un poco.

Cuando la menor de los Kinomoto entró en el mencionado recinto de visitas, quedó sorpendida por los cambios en las personas que le esperaban allí. Sin embargo, y pese a la súbita felicidad que la invadió al reconocer a quienes la esperaban, su comportamiento se tornó aún más serio y una mirada fría se dejó ver en sus ojos verdes.

-."Hola Kinomoto, ¿cómo has estado?" – Una chica de cabellos negros de largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos de tonalidad rojiza la saludaba muy amablemente.

Sakura escondió su sorpresa y simplemente respondió – "muy bien Meiling, espero que tú tambien."

Meiling sonrió pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver el frío saludo de Sakura. Retrocedió unos pasos y se paró al lado de los demás.

En la habitación había varias personas. Una mujer de largos cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo tono y un hombre con anteojos que escondían un par de ojos intrigantes y profundamente azules. Sakura les sonrió debilmente. Se encontraba bastante sorprendida al ver que Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban también en Hong Kong, aunque de Eriol se podía esperar todo... pero ¿Tomoyo?

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello marrón la miraba sorprendido y algo incómodo. Shaoran Li no negaba que Sakura, su vieja compañera de escuela, le habían favorecido mucho los años y, que sin saberlo, se había convertido en una mujer muy bonita. Aunque algo bajita, Sakura tenía una belleza poco común. Su rostro de facciones finas, era iluminado por dos grandes ojos verdes, su cabello tenía el mismo tono de cuando era más pequeña, un castaño claro. Su cuerpo aunque delgado, estaba muy bien proporcionado y los beneficios del ejercicio que la joven hacía, se notaban inmediatamente. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shaoran fue ver la seriedad y el comportamiento tan difrente de Sakura. Ya no se notaba la alegría en su presencia, ni el optimismo, ni la espontaneidad. En los ojos verdes ya no había ni rastro de ese brillo de esperanza que tanto caracterizaba a Sakura.

Shaoran tomó aire y, un poco nervioso, habló -"Hola Sakura" – Dijo el joven.

Ella posó su mirada en Li. Su rostro se tornó aun más serio si era posible y, con una mirada de desprecio le respondió –"Muy buenas tardes, Li".

EL joven intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Quedó sorprendido, al notar la frialdad con la que Sakura se dirigió a él. Aunque, en cierta medida, él era el culpable de todo.

La ojiverde notó que en la habitación tambien se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo tono. Sakura la miraba como esperando a que se la presentaran pero tenía la impresión de que ya la conocía.

- "Mucho gusto Sakura Kinomoto, yo soy Usagi Ming, yo soy la..." – Intentó decir la extraña.

Pero antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpida por Meiling -"¡Pero que tonta soy! Sakura, debes estar cansada del viaje, ven te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses un poco y luego podremos conversar del motivo de tu visita."

Sakura solo respondió un "de acuerdo". Ambas chicas salieron del recinto para ir al dormitorio de Sakura.

"_Todavía no es el momento para que sepas quien es Usagi Ming, Sakura. Gracias Meiling por llevarte a nuestra amiga por un rato..." _– Eriol tomo asiento y suspiró. Se veía aliviado.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo pensaba en lo cambiada que estaba su amiga. En cualquier otro momento estaba segura de que Sakura saldría gritando a abrazarla, pero ese día había tenido que conformarse con una simple y falsa sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba también, como todos, sumergido en sus pensamientos -_"Sé que ya no le importo, igual yo ya encontré mi camino, pero no esperaba que te comportaras así, Sakura. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por que pareces una chica fría cuando yo sé que no lo eres?"_

Sakura había sido instalada por Meiling en su habitación. Se encontraba meditando sobre aquella chica, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar - _" Usagi Ming... Ming... ¿quién es ella?" – _Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar los pensamientos, pero la sensación de conocer a esa extraña mujer la invadía.

A la hora de la cena, Sakura bajó al comedor. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero era una descortesía no asistir cuando había sido invitada por la misma Ieran Li.

Durante el transcurso de la cena nadie hablaba. Se limitaban a comer hasta que la señora Li rompió el silencio -"¿Ya conocieron a Usagi?" - Les preguntó a Sakura, Yukito y Kero, éste último había estado muy ocupado engullendo toda la comida que pudiera.

-"Sí, señora Li, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en la tarde mientras recorría la mansion." – Aseguró Yukito.

-"Yo también la conozco Señora Ieran. Me fue presentada en una pequeña reunión en el recinto de las visitas." – Dijo Sakura un poco desinteresada en el tema.

-"Sé que no están aquí para hacer amistades, pero me gustaría que mañana, Sakura, pudieras acompañar a Usagi junto con la señorita Daidouji y Meiling, a organizar algunos detalles para la boda"– Pidió con amabilidad la madre de Shaoran.

-"¿Matrimonio de quien?" – Preguntó Sakura algo intrigada.

-"De mi matrimonio con Shaoran" – Dijo tranquilamente Usagi Ming.

A Sakura se le cayeron los palitos chinos de la mano y Tomoyo y Meiling tosieron incómodamente. Kero dejó de comer por unos instantes y un súbito alivio lo invadió.

-"Antes no pude decirte que yo soy la prometida de Shaoran, contraeremos matrimonio dentro de unos meses. ¿Verdad mi amor?" – Dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

El joven chino, que había perdido el color en el rostro, asintió levemente, sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

_-."Pareciera ser que todos están enterados, nadie se sorprende" _– Sakura estaba siendo bombardeada por un sin fin de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente sin control. Por un lado, no entendía como Shaoran Li, siendo tan joven, podía casarse. Además, tampoco sabía por qué él le había jurado amarla para siempre y, años después, estaba organizando su matrimonio con otra mujer...

"Porque él te engañó, Sakura" 

La castaña reaccionó, con el último pensamiento rondándole por la mente y apenas pudo musitar palabra -"Me alegro por ustedes" – Dijo con voz trémula –"Con permiso, yo ya terminé de cenar" – Sakura subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ella no sentía nada por Shaoran pero no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo su vida ¿y ella? Ella solo era una mujer solitaria, fría, sin amigos, mucho menos novio... – _"Me siento mal, muy mal. ¿Qué me está pasando?"._

Yukito observó a Eriol quien sólo miraba las escaleras con preocupación. Shaoran intentó disimular su incomodidad y siguió comiendo, mientras Kero salía volando tras su dueña, preocupado por su estado.

-. "¡Sakura!" – Gritó la bestia guardiana detrás de la puerta – "¡Ábreme por favor!" – Le pidió.

-. "Kero, déjame sola, por favor" – Dijo la antigua card captor con voz débil – "Vete a la habitación de Yukito"

Kerberos insistió unos segundos más, pero no logró convencer a su dueña, por lo que tuvo que seguir sus órdenes.

Dentro de su habitacion, Sakura trataba de ordenar los pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Trataba de dormir y no podía y ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se encontraba allí. Decidió salir a recorrer la mansión para tratar de evitar pensar. Al pasar por una pequeña habitación escuchó voces y se detuvo. Reconocía a quienes hablaban. Eran Shaoran, Eriol y Usagi. Hablaban muy amenamente, los chicos disfrutaban de un trago. De pronto Shaoran se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Usagi que se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su prometida, mentras ella se volteaba y lo besaba. Eriol parecía divertido.

_-"Esto es... ¡mi sueño!... Usagi Ming es la chica de mis sueños... ¿pero, por qué?" – _Sakura corrió desesperadamente y en el jardín de la Mansión encontró a Tomoyo y a Meiling quienes la invitaron a conversar.

-"Sakura, no te imaginas el gusto que me da volver a verte despues de tanto tiempo"- Dijo Tomoyo que no había podido charlar con su amiga de infancia durante todo el día.

-"Así es, Kinomoto, estamos muy felices de que te encuentres aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo..." – Agregó la joven china, sonriendo.

Sakura dio un "Sí" como respuesta y se despidió, no quería hablar, en verdad se sentía mal. Así que se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

La mañana siguiente, la Card Mistress se levantó temprano, después de no haber dormido durante la noche. Se alistó y cuando pensaba bajar a desayunar y a encontrarse con Yukito, Wei la acompañó hasta el despacho de Shaoran, donde la esperaba él junto con Eriol.

La actitud de Sakura fue bastante fría y despectiva, intentando ocultar en una coraza su corazón herido -"Espero que ahora me expliquen que es lo que está pasando" – Dijo sin rodeos.

"No lo sabemos aun" – Dijo Eriol pausadamente, con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una sonrisa muy pacífica y enigmática.

"¡¿Cómo que no lo saben aún?! ¿Entonces por que estoy aquí?" – Respondió Sakura desafiante.

-"Verás, Sakura: una poderosa presencia ha estado acechándonos, a los Li, también a Hiragisawa, Tomoyo e incluso a ti. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero hay muchas presencias mágicas a nuestro alrededor. Sabemos que hay gente interesada en destruir a todo aquel que haya tenido que ver con la captura y transformación de cartas, sin importar si tiene magia o no y por ello es indispensable que estén todos protegidos mientras averiguamos mas sobre el asunto" – Dijo Shaoran esperando que la chica calmara un poco su rabia.

-"Lo que te dice Li es cierto Sakura, además tu sabes que, por ejemplo, Tomoyo y Meiling son presas vulnerables porque ellas carecen de magia. Estamos en el deber de protegernos entre todos para que a nadie le suceda nada." – Dijo Eriol tratando de convenser a Sakura de lo que estaba pasando.

La hija de Fujitaka tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo hizo calmándose e intentando controlar las emociones que fluían por su cuerpo -"Muy bien, Hiragisawa y Li, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes." - Dijo, con pesar de tener que quedarse en aquella mansión durante mas tiempo -"Me retiro, con permiso".

Shaoran y Eriol quedaron en el despacho.

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste que ella es la que más peligro está corriendo?" – Preguntó Eriol a Li.

-"Porque, si sabe que ella es la que está en peligro, no se quedará aquí y no podré..."- Se interrumpió un segundo y continuó –"No podremos protegerla" – Respondió Shaoran un poco acalorado -"Por ahora es mejor que no salga sola, que siempre tenga compañía mientras averiguamos quien nos está atacando."– Terminó el joven.

Eriol suspiró. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero, así que decidió no añadir nada a la conversación y salió del despacho, seguido por Li.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

-"¿Qué buscas, Tomoyo?" – Preguntó Meiling al ver a su amiga bastante ocupada revisando algunas cajas y sobres.

-"Unas fotos de cuando Sakura Y Li eran card captors"

-"¿Para qué?" – Preguntó de nuevo Meiling con más curiosidad que antes.

-"Porque quiero que las veamos todos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?" – Respondió Tomoyo.

-"¿Y que tal si también vemos los videos?" – Sugirió la prima de Shaoran bastante entusiasmada.

-"Tendré que mandar a buscarlos a la mansión de Tomoeda, pero es posible. Sería muy agradable pasar el rato viendo esos videos ahora que estamos todos juntos de nuevo"

-"Si, y a propósito, ¿no crees que Kinomoto está un poco rara?" – Comentó la joven china, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

El rostro de la amatista tomó un matiz pensativo -"Es verdad" – Dijo Tomoyo con tristeza – "No sé que le pasa a Sakura"

Ambas chicas suspiraron, no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero esperaban que con tales fotografías y videos por lo menos ella pareciera no ser tan seria.

Mientras tanto, Sakura descansaba en su habitación pensando en lo que Shaoran y Eriol le habían dicho -_"Algo me están ocultando esos dos" – _Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco - "_Tendré que averiguarlo." – _Se propuso - _"Mientras tanto, tendré que entrenar, no puedo dejar que Li y Hiragisawa me ganen con su magia. Debo ser mejor que ellos. Mejor que todos" – _Sin ser conciente, tomó una actitud de competencia que jamás hubiera tomado en circunstancias normales. Y al mismo tiempo, la figura de una mujer de cabellos rojos rondaba por las afueras de la mansión Li con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otra parte, algo preocupado, Eriol se dirigió a hablar con Yukito, quien se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, observando a Kero dormir la siesta.

"Hola Yukito, ¿cómo estás?" – Interrumpió el joven inglés.

El aludido observó al recién llegado y una sonrisa amigable surcó sus labios - "Muy bien, joven Hiragisawa" – Respondió.

"Veo que poco a poco has ido superando la muerte de tu abuela ¿me equivoco?" – Dijo Eriol, tomando asiento junto a la identidad falsa de Yue.

"No, no te equivocas." – Respondió Yukito.

La reencarnación de Clow asintió contento – "Y cuéntame, ¿Por qué no has dado una vuelta por la ciudad? ¿Acaso no te parece interesante?" – Cuestionó.

"Si, pero éste jardín es hermoso, es increíble la cantidad de árboles de cerezo que tiene" – Comentó el joven Tsukishiro.

"Sí, hay muchos árboles aquí" – Afirmó Hiragisawa y un pensamiento travieso llegó a su mente – _"Vaya forma de recordar a Sakura, Shaoran" – _Se dijo para después sonreír.

"¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Yukito que no entendía la actitud del joven inglés.

El hechicero negó con la cabeza y retomó a su postura tranquila – "Dime, ¿Podrías acompañarme al aeropuerto a recoger a Nakuru y a Spinnel mañana?" – Pidió amablemente.

"Con gusto joven Eriol... Por ahora me retiro, voy a dar una vuelta por las cercanías de la mansión" – Concluyó Yukito levantándose de la silla y llevando a Kero consigo.

Eriol asintió y se acomodó más en la silla, observando los pétalos de cerezo caer al pasto. Sonrió de nuevo imaginando al descendiente de Clow.

Se acercaba la tarde y Sakura se sentía un poco menos confundida. La noche anterior, sus pensamientos se habían tornado incomprensibles y un sentimiento negativo había surgido en su interior. Sin embargo, ese día, había logrado despejarse un poco y poner un poco en orden sus ideas. Tanto así, que se estaba alistando para salir con Meiling, Tomoyo y Usagi, finalmente no podía negarse a hacerle un favor a la señora Ieran.

Caminando por los pasillos y buscando su habitación, Sakura decidió que tendría tiempo de leer un poco sobre magia, pues nunca se sabía que podría serle útil. Al entrar al recinto, encontró a Shaoran quien se sorprendio al verla en la entrada. La primera reacción de ambos fue quedarse callados, pero en un impulso Sakura esboso una diminuta sonrisa.

"Hola Li, ¿Interrumpo?" – Saludó amablemente.

El joven, un poco contrariado, negó con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que no, pasa" – Respondió aún sin acostumbrarse a verla de nuevo.

Sakura dio dos pasos y se quedó quieta de nuevo - "¿Estás muy ocupado? Porque yo puedo venir en otro mome..." – El hijo de Ieran negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento acercándse a ella.

"No te preocupes" – Le dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Se observaron de arriba abajo sin disimulos y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus rostros. Sakura decidió romper el contacto visual y se movió un poco – "Lo siento" – Dijo apenada.

"No, discúlpame tú a mí" – Negó él mientras dejaba el libro que tenía en las manos – "¿Necesitas algo en especial?" – Le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Ella dudó unos instantes – "Quisiera leer algún libro de magia, pero no sé por dónde empezar" – Confesó mientras se sentaba en un sillón y suspiraba.

El joven buscó entre la biblioteca y le pasó un libro pequeño – "Con éste empecé yo" – Le contó – "Tal vez te sirva de algo" – Añadió.

Sakura tomó el libro y leyó algunas páginas. No era que le interesara mucho la historia de la magia, pero algo aprendería.

"¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?" – Le preguntó Shaoran, trantando de hacer que sonara muy casual.

Ella lo observó de nuevo - "Pues, verás... He estado estudiando bastante" – Respondió.

"ya veo..."

"¿Y qué ha sido de la tuya?" – Se atrevió a preguntar la hija de Fujitaka.

"Yo también he estado estudiando y, además preparándome para los asuntos del clan" – Le comentó él.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Sakura no pudo evitar indagar más - "y... ¿Cuándo es tu matrimonio?..." – Preguntó con voz débil.

Shaoran se incomodó con la pregunta. No se esperaba que la joven japonesa le preguntara sobre ese tema - "No sé... no hemos fijado una fecha aún" – Dijo sin ánimo – "Aunque Usagi está con los preparativos" – Agregó.

La joven de ojos verdes pareció recordar algo y súbitamente se levantó – "Se me hace tarde" – Dijo – "Tengo que salir con Tomoyo, Meiling y la señorita Ming" – Se disculpó y antes de salir le echó un vistazo a Shaoran – "Gracias por el libro" – Dijo rápidamente para después abandonar el lugar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía dejar de pensar - _"Por más que intento odiarlo no puedo... es tan dulce, tan amable... y no hay que negar que los años le han favorecido mucho... Sólo quisiera saber por qué nunca volví a recibir una carta suya..." – _el rostro de la chica se entristeció, había pasado por mucho después de que la última carta de Shaoran llegó a su casa, pero a pesar de que se había propuesto odiarlo no podía.

De vuelta a Tomoeda, Fujitaka y Touya sostenían una conversación bastante tensa.

"Touya, ¿De verdad crees que puedes aprender a utilizar magia tan pronto? Ten en cuenta, hijo, que apenas llevas un mes practicando la técnica que te está enseñando la señorita Mizuki" – Dijo Fujitaka.

"Si papá, lo sé, pero esa es la única esperanza que tengo para ayudar a mi hermana a superar lo que viene." – Touya suspiró. – "¿Cuándo vamos a decirle a Sakura que tu sabes la verdad sobre sus poderes?"

"Aún no, tendremos que esperar un tiempo más. No quiero que tenga más presiones." – El rostro del señor Kinomoto se ensombreció.

"No me parece justo que ella tenga que pasar por todo esto. Tú y yo sabemos que lo que viene es muy duro... " – Dijo Touya con preocupación.

"Si hijo, lo sé, pero no tenemos mas remedio que esperar a ver como se desenvuelven las cosas... eso ni la reencarnación del Mago Clow lo sabe..."

Antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto pudiera agregar algo, Kaho Mizuki entró al templo Tsukimine llevando con ella algunos pergaminos antiguos – "Buenas tardes" – Dijo – "El entrenamiento de hoy será más duro que los anteriores, Touya. Espero estés preparado".

El joven asintió y se encaminó con la antigua maestra de primaria hacia el jardín trasero del templo, ante la mirada angustiada de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Y si de conversaciones tensas se trataba, Eriol y Ieran estaban sentados en el despacho de la última, discutiendo sobre lo que les esperaba.

- "Joven Eriol, ¿Qué viene ahora?" – Preguntó la madre de Shaoran, después de dejar los últimos documentos sobre la mesa.

-"Ni yo mismo lo sé Señora Ieran... El mensaje que Clow dejó para mí sólo decía que tenía que reunir a todos aquellos involucrados con sus cartas siete años después de que ellas fueran cambiadas, no sé por qué ni para qué, pero cosas extrañas ya han empezado a suceder y eso me preocupa." – Respondió el joven inglés.

"A mi también me preocupa y no puedo negarlo, además, la gente del Clan también se está viendo afectada y eso es muy grave. No podemos permitir que nadie salga lastimado..." – Afirmó la señora Li.

"Lo sé, pero por ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que suceda algo, supongo que nuestros enemigos tratarán de atacarnos... en especial a Sakura y por eso ella es quien más protegida debe estar... No podemos dejarla sola ni un instante." – Dijo Hiragisawa en un tono serio.

"Dispondré un equipo de seguridad para ella, pero es necesario que ustedes también la acompañen mientras sabemos que es lo que está sucediendo." – Anunció Ieran, levantándose de su asiento – "Estaremos hablando al respecto, joven Eriol" – Dijo a manera de despedida para después abandonar el lugar.

Eriol se levantó y se acercó a una ventana que daba directo al jardín - _"Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que está pasando y mucho menos que tiene que ver Clow en todo esto... eso me preocupa... por ahora trataré de proteger a todos, es hora de empezar a entrenar con Sakura."_

_Continuará..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

NOTAS DE LA INCUMPLIDA AUTORA:

Lo siento mucho, lectoras, pero he tenido unos meses muy complicados. Además, la universidad me está matando de nuevo xD. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que, aunque las haya abandonado por un tiempo, puedan decirme de nuevo qué pienan sobre el capítulo.

(1): Referencia a la primera película de Card Captor Sakura, donde la protagonista viaja a Hong Kong gracias a un sorteo que gana. Allí, la hechicera de las aguas, antiguo amor de Clow, le hace un llamado al sentir las cartas del hechicero presentes.

Un saludo muy grande.

Lunita.

PD: Capítulo dedicado a mis amigas del alma: Erika Y Karo. ¡Niñas, las adoro!


	5. Poderes ocultos

Card captor Sakura pertenece al grupo Clamp. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. NO AL PLAGIO.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA_**

_**CAPÍTULO V: Poderes Ocultos**_

Con sus pensamientos en caos, Sakura salió con Meiling y Tomoyo a acompañar a la _prometida _de Shaoran a ultimar los detalles de su vestido de novia.

-"Esta Boutique es enorme" – Mencionó Tomoyo a las otras tres chicas.

La sonrisa de Usagi se amplió aún más, si era posible - "Es verdad" – Aceptó - "Ustedes saben que la futura esposa del próximo jefe del Clan Li debe estar a la altura de la ceremonia, y para ello necesito un buen diseñador" – Respondió dijo con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos cafés.

Meiling suspiró fastidiada y Tomoyo reprimió una risita.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Sakura permaneció fría - "Parece que te estuvieras casando con el Clan de Shaoran y no con él" – Dijo con voz profunda mientras observaba detalladamente la incontable cantidad de vestidos en los aparadores.

Todas quedaron en silencio. No esperaban semejante comentario y mucho menos de la ojiverde. Aún así, la joven Ming sonrió con malicia.

En eso llegó el diseñador con el vestido de novia envuelto en un forro negro. A medida que lo iba sacando, las jóvenes quedaban más y más impresionadas. El traje era pomposo, recargado de brillantes, pero con un corte chino muy elegante y en un tono champaña muy sobrio que contrastaba con el resto de las excentricidades.

"Es hermoso" – Comentó Usagi muy alegre.

"_Es verdad, es hermoso, tal y como lo merece el jefe del clan Li." – _Pensó Sakura.

La prometida de Shaoran fue a probarse el vestido mientras las demás chicas esperaban afuera.

En medio del silencio incómodo que las rodeó, Tomoyo sólo atinó a expresar su opinión sobre el traje - "Qué lindo está" – Dijo fascinada por la apariencia del vestido.

Meiling asintió, pero Sakura pareció no escuchar.

Cuando Usagi salió del vestidor con una sonrisa y portando el vestido, las otras tres jóvenes perdieron el aliento. Pese a lo odiosa que podía llegar a ser la novia de Shaoran, se veía preciosa vestida de novia.

"_Podrías haber sido tú y no ella ¿No crees, Sakura?"_

La hija de Fujitaka tosió disimuladamente e intento disipar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que la atacó repentinamente. Sin embargo, la imagen que se formó en su mente de ella vestida de novia del brazo de Shaoran, la atormentaba increíblemente.

Después de ajustar un poco el vestido, Usagi decidió que ya era suficiente. Se cambió rápidamente e invitó a las tres chicas a una cafetería cercana.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?" – Preguntó la joven después de ordenar algo.

-"Ese vestido tiene un corte impecable" – Comentó Tomoyo basada en sus estudios de diseño – "Además tiene un color diferente, pero aún así es hermoso" – Agregó.

"Oh, el color" – Dijo la joven de cabello café – "Es hermoso, la verdad" – Suspiró con ilusión – "Decidí tomar ese tono por la influencia de mi familia occidental" – Les contó animada.

Sakura escuchó confundida y no pudo reprimir su curiosidad – "¿Qué significa que un vestido de novia sea champaña y no blanco?" – Preguntó.

Meiling y Tomoyo perdieron el color del rostro y, a la vez, Usagi se sonrojó.

- "Pues verás, Kinomoto... En occidente, los vestidos de novia blancos sólo se usan cuando la novia es completamente pura..."

-"¿A qué te refieres con pura?"

"Pura... pues es... bueno, la novia sólo puede usar el vestido blanco si es virgen" – Respondió Usagi.

La joven de ojos verdes también perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro.

"Si... Shaoran y yo... pues... hemos estado "Juntos" Ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero..."

Sakura sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas - "Disculpen pero tengo que retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer" – La chica agarró su bolso y salió del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dejando a Tomoyo y a Meiling muy preocupadas y a Usagi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Caminando por las calles de Hong Kong, la Antigua Card Captor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había comentado Usagi - _"¿A esto vine a Hong Kong? ¿A sufrir? ¿A ver como Shaoran y los demás rehacen su vida y yo me quedo en el mismo punto para siempre?" _– Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla pálida – _"¿Es justo esto que me está pasando?" – _Se preguntó con desespero – _"¿Por qué saber que él piensa casarse con otra me hace tanto daño?"_

"_Si mi querida Sakura, viniste a sufrir..." _– Respondió alguien a los pensamientos de la chica.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó ella en voz alta.

_**La pelea comienza ahora.**_

Dicho esto Sakura se vio en un bosque. Varias esferas de energía la rodeaban. Una de ellas intentó atacarla pero la chica la evadió con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué me atacas?" – Preguntó la antigua card captor.

No hubo respuesta. Las esferas comenzaron a girar alrededor de la chica y poco a poco la fueron cercando. De un momento a otro se cerraron por completo proporcionándole a Sakura una fuerte descarga de energía haciéndola caer el suelo.

"_¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto?" _

Sakura sacó fuerzas y se levantó. Intentó transformar el báculo de la estrella pero un nuevo ataque lo impidió. Mientras tanto su bolso que yacía tirado en el piso comenzó a sacudirse. Una voz en la mente de la card Mistress se escuchó - _"Sólo llámanos, nosotras te ayudaremos"._

Guíada por la voz que se escuchó en su mente Sakura recitó un conjuro. **"Por los poderes de mi estrella ven en mi ayuda, ¡ESCUDO!"**

Los poderes de la carta "The Shield" se hicieron presentes protegiendo a su ama de un nuevo ataque.

"_Conque esas tenemos, Sakura" – _Dijo alguien en la mente de la joven – _"Eres bastante fuerte, seguro nos encontraremos de nuevo"_

Las esferas de energía desaparecieron. Y de nuevo Sakura se encontraba en las calles de Hong Kong. Entonces con las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió a la Mansión Li donde encontró a Yukito en la entrada.

"¿Qué has dicho Sakura? ¿Fuiste atacada por unas esferas de energía?" – Preguntó Yukito preocupado

"Si, eso fue lo que sucedió. Lo más impresionante fue que pude usar los poderes de mis cartas sin necesidad del báculo de la estrella" – Comentó Sakura.

"¿Pero estás bien?" – Preguntó Shaoran.

"Si, no te preocupes Li."

Shaoran suspiró. No era la primera vez que Sakura lo llamaba por su apellido desde que estaba en Hong Kong, pero le era difícil acostumbrarse.

"De ahora en adelante trata de no estar sola" – Dijo la señora Ieran.

Sakura se encongió de hombros. Sabía que eso era una orden.

"Disculpen, necesito descansar. Voy a mi habitación" – Dicho esto la chica se levantó y se fue ante la mirada preocupada de Shaoran.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Esa misma noche, en el comedor de la mansión, durante la cena, todos parecían pensativos.

Usagi comía alegremente mientras todos la veían con un poco de impresión y es que la chica era la única que parecía no preocuparle nada. El mismo Yukito Tsukishiro parecía no disfrutar la deliciosa comida – Y eso que él era conocido por su gran apetito – Mientras tanto Shaoran y Eriol tenían un semblante serio y preocupado.

"_Mientras más tiempo pasa, más grande es el peligro que se avecina... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – _Reflexionaba Shaoran.

Ajena a las reflexiones de su hijo, la señora Ieran comentaba sobre el matrimonio de su primogénito con la heredera del clan Ming – " ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?" – Preguntó.

Usagi dejó de comer y observó a su suegra con una sonrisa muy amplia - "Todo marcha muy bien, Ieran" – Afirmó – "El vestido está precioso y lo de los arreglos va muy bien, además las mujeres del clan que usted me asignó han sido de mucha ayuda, eso sin contar con el apoyo extra que he recibido de Tomoyo, Meiling y por supuesto de la señorita Kinomoto" – Comentó.

A la mención de Sakura, el ambiente se puso aún más tenso.

-"¿Cómo sigue ella?" – Preguntó Meiling después de haberse enterado de lo sucedido.

-"Está descansando" – Le respondió Yukito – "Hoy usó de manera muy brusca su energía, pero mañana se repondrá" – Explicó.

-"En cuanto esté en condiciones, me dedicaré a entrenar con ella" – Añadió Eriol – "Estoy seguro de que lograremos muchas cosas".

La señora Li asintió y la cena siguió su transcurso normal. Sin embargo, en las habitaciones escaleras arriba, Sakura sufría de horribles pesadillas.

En sus sueños, se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, sin salida alguna. Pero eso no la desesperaba ni la asustaba, simplemente la ponía triste.

"_Si te hubiera pasado algo grave, Sakura... No habría sido una pérdida muy grande para tus amigos" – _Le dijo alguien.

La joven de ojos verdes sollozaba incontrolablemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero una pequeña lucecita se encendió en su interior y, en medio de su dolor, alcanzó a musitar algunas palabras – "¡Le hubiera importado a Yukito! ¡Y a Kero también!" – Exclamó – "¡Y a mi papá y a mi hermano!"

"_Oh, Sakura ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?" – _Le preguntó la voz perteneciente a una mujer – _"Por supuesto que a tus guardianes les hubiera importado, pero por las razones equivocadas" _

Sakura avanzó un poco y se encontró con su imagen reflejada en algo similar a un espejo – "¿a qué te refieres?" – Preguntó, sin poder dejar de observarse.

"_Ellos son parte de ti, Sakura. Si tú mueres, ellos serán sellados hasta que alguien encuentre el libro de tus cartas. Y ellos no querrán estar sellados de nuevo ¿O sí?" _

Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir de los ojos verdes.

"_Y ahora que mencionas a tus familiares..." – _Prosiguió aquella voz – _"Si les importaras tanto, no te habrían dejado ir a Tokio sola ¿Me equivoco?"_

"Yo decidí ir a Tokio para olvidarme del resto de mis amigos" – Dijo Sakura – "Mi papá y mi hermano no tuvieron nada qué ver"

"_Oh, claro. Y dime, Sakura..." – _La mujer hizo una breve pausa – _"¿Alguna vez quisieron buscarte?"_

La menor de los Kinomoto guardó silencio.

"_Estás sola, Sakura. Si hoy hubieras muerto, a nadie le habría importado"_

"Si hoy hubiera muerto, a nadie le habría importado" – Repitió como una autómata.

En ese momento, de vuelta a la realidad, algo brilló con una luz opaca justo en la mitad de la espalda de la ojiverde. Kerberos, que estaba junto a su ama, sintió un leve destello de energía, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para llamar por entero su atención.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"Los ataques están empezando a ser peores" – Comentó Eriol en el despacho de Shaoran más tarde esa noche.

"Lo sé"

"No estoy seguro de que es lo que quieren de nosotros, pero es urgente que descubramos quiénes nos están atacando y el por qué" – Dijo Hiragisawa con preocupación.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto al marco de la ventana, desde donde veía el jardín y los árboles de cerezo que había plantado muchos años atrás - "Mi madre está investigando sobre el asunto. Parece que hay una idea sobre quien puede estar en contra de nosotros, pero no estoy seguro. Aun no sé mucho" – Dijo despacio.

La mirada ámbar del joven chino, le dio a entender a Eriol cuan preocupado se encontraba por Sakura – _"Sé que en el fondo quisieras protegerla, pero el sentimiento de culpa no te lo permite" – _Reflexionó.

Mientras ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Ieran Li ingresó en el despacho.

"Ahora sabemos quien nos está atacando" – Dijo sin preámbulos, llamando la atención de los dos.

Shaoran salió de su ensimismamiento y se volteó hacia su madre - "¿Quién?" – Dijo al mismo tiempo que su amigo de infancia.

La mujer depositó los pergaminos antiguos que había estado investigando y los miró fijamente unos segundos. Después posó su mirada en los dos jóvenes que esperaban una respueta - "Según el Sabio Hechicero(1), en la época en la que el Mago Clow creó las cartas y sus guardianes, existía un clan de magia negra" – Les dijo pausadamente – "Dicho Clan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vencer a Clow y quedarse con las cartas, pero eso no sucedió." – Añadió – "Un día, simplemente desaparecieron, pero se cree que sus espíritus no cruzaron la barrera al otro mundo y, por el contrario, se quedaron encerrados en éste" – Les explicó – "Se cree que sus espíritus poseyeron los cuerpos de algunas personas y que hemos sido atacados por ellos" – Aseguró con preocupación.

"Eso no está en mis recuerdos" – Comentó Eriol.

"Tú solo posees un poco de la escencia de lo que fue Clow, tal vez para él fue un suceso sin importancia." – Respondió Ieran.

"¿Hay alguna manera de vencerlos?" – Preguntó Shaoran quien había estado en silencio hasta el momento.

"Aún no lo sabemos" – Respondió la señora Li.

"Hay que seguir investigando" – Propuso Eriol.

"Es importante mantenernos seguros mientras encontramos la forma de vencer a este clan." – Con esto la señora Ieran se levantó y se fue del despacho, dejando a Eriol y a Shaoran bastante preocupados.

"_Es imposible que no recuerde nada, si fue Clow mismo quien me dijo que debía reunir a todos después de siete años de transformadas las cartas... Él tiene algo que ver en esto, debo averiguarlo..." -. _Pensó Hiragisawa.

Shaoran se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana y vio como el viento nocturno mecía las ramas de los árboles del jardín – _"Mientras más rápdio averigüe qué es exactamente lo que está pasando, podré evitar que todos corramos un grave peligro" – _Se dijo.

A la mañana siguiente sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado la noche anterior y caminando por la masión en busca de un lugar para entrenar, Sakura encontró a Eriol.

-"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Hiragisawa?" – Le preguntó al verlo caminar rápido.

-"Voy al aeropuerto, a recoger a Nakuru y a Spinnel" – Respondió la reencarnación de Clow, deteniéndose un momento.

"Kero se va a poner muy feliz cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Spi." – Comentó Sakura.

"Así es" – Afirmó el inglés - "Espero que sigan tan amigos como siempre" – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Eso es seguro" – Sakura sonrió.

"Tiempo sin verte sonreír, Sakura" – La aludida se sonrojó – "Aunque preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, como antes, ¿acaso no somos amigos aún?" – Preguntó Eriol.

"Sí, Supongo que sí... Eriol" – Dijo Sakura aún sonrojada.

"Pues bien Sakura, espero que tengas un maravilloso día, nos vemos" – Se despidió el joven y siguió su camino.

Con el corazón acelerado, la antigua card captor prosiguió su camino hacia el jardín.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Saliendo de la puerta correspondiente al vuelvo procedente desde inglaterra, una mujer de aproximadamente 26 años, cabello castaño oscuro y grandes lentes de sol, se acercaba directamente a pasos tan rápidos como sus tacones altos se lo permitían, hacia Eriol Hiragisawa.

"¡Eriol!" – Exclamó con júbilo – "¡Eres un encanto, has venido a recogerme!"

El aludido amplió su sonrisa y miró a la mujer – "Hasta que por fin vienes, Nakuru" – Le dijo mientras recibía un beso en cada mejilla por parte de ella.

"Oh, no me digas" – Se impresionó la mujer – "¡Tsukishiro! ¡Yukito Tsukishiro!" – Exclamó.

"Hola, señorita Akizuki" – Respondió el joven, convertido ahora en médico.

"No puedo creerlo" – Dijo Nakuru – "¿Está Touya también aquí?"

Yukito sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza – "Touya está en Tomoeda" – Le informó – "Pero vendrá pronto" – Añadió al ver la cara de decepción de la joven Akizuki.

"Ya veo" – Dijo ella desilusionada – "No puedes tener todo, ¿Verdad?".

Ambos hombres sonrieron y, antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, el bolso de Nakuru comenzó a revolverse insistentenmente – "Ya cálmate, Spi" – Dijo la joven bajito – "Ya estamos en Hong Kong".

El bolso se abrió pro completo y de él emergió una pequeña cabeza negra – "¡Amo Eriol!" – Gritó – "¡¿Cómo pudo usted dejarme con esta...!?"

"Pensé que un tiempo solos los haría llevarse mejor, Spinnel" – Eriol se encogió de hombros con una risita traviesa y Yukito sintió que una gota rodaba por su cabeza.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" – Dijo la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon – "Estoy bastante cansada, he viajado mucho" – Comentó.

Los dos asintieron y todos se encaminaron hacia el auto que le esperaba para llevarles de vuelta a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Li, lo primero que sintieron fue una gran energía mágica, que tenía el sello de Sakura.

-"¿Esa es Sakura?" – Preguntó Nakuru a Eriol, bastante impresionada por la magnitud de la fuerza que estaba sintiendo.

-"Así parece"

Entonces, se encaminaron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el jardín, allí encontraron a Sakura levitando, ante la mirada impresionada de Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" – Susurró Eriol a Tomoyo, instalándose junto a ella.

La amatista volteó a verlo, con un rostro lleno de preocupación – "No lo sé" – Le respondió – "De un momento a otro, vi a Li correr hacia acá y, al seguirlo, encontré a Sakura así" – Le contó – "Lleva por lo menos media hora en la misma situación".

La reencarnación de Clow cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse. Pese a que sabía que era Sakura quien emitía aquellos poderes mágicos que los envolvían en ese momento, pudo sentir también algunas otras fuentes de poder. Se percató de que el aura de Sakura estaba siendo corroida por algún sentimiento negativo, aunque de forma leve. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dirigió a Shaoran – "No cabe duda de que es muy fuerte" – Le habló por lo bajo.

El joven chino asintió sin despegar la mirada de la antigua card captor – "Sí, lo sé" – Respondió – "Pero hay algo... algo que no me gusta en todo esto"

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres"

"Sakura no es la misma persona de antes, Hiragisawa" – Continuó Shaoran apesadumbrado.

"Lo sé, Li." – Respondió el joven inglés – "Pero tenemos que confiar en ella y hacer que poco a poco ella también confíe en nosotros"

El ambarino asintió y justo en ese momento Sakura pisó tierra y abrió los ojos verdes – "¿Qué?" – Fue lo primero que dijo al ver a los demás.

"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó Nakuru – "¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!" – Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

La joven de ojos verdes la observó fríamente. Y antes de que la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon pudiera acercarse más, Sakura caminó hacia la mansión, dejando la joven con el saludo en la boca.

Nakuru miró a Eriol quien sentía su preocupación aumentar – "¿Qué le pasa?" – Preguntó atónita.

El inglés negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada índiga hacia la entrada – "Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros" – Murmuró.

Kero y Spinnel entraron rápidamente a la edificación y se hicieron un lugar en una ventana cerca de la cocina, donde los sirvientes les tenían preparado un gran banquete de dulces y cosas de sal.

-"¿Qué te pasa Kerberos, por qué no pruebas ningún postre?" – Preguntó Spinnel a su compañero.

"Sakura estuvo en peligro y yo no pude defenderla, ni siquiera me di cuenta" – Comentó Kero bastante desilusionado – "Además, no entiendo que le pasa... No sé por qué se comporta de esa manera tan fría" – Reflexionó.

-"Según entiendo, eso no fue tu culpa"

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si a Sakura sale lastimada de ese ataque" – Respondió y ahogó un enorme suspiro – "Qusiera que volviera a ser la misma de antes" – Dijo para sí mismo, aunque la negra criatura alada pudo escucharlo.

-"Ella es tu ama, y sé que te preocupas por ella..."

-"Te equivocas" – Le calló enfadadco – "Sakura es más que mi ama: Es mi amiga"

El guardián de Eriol guardó silencio y Kerberos prosiguió – "A pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, Sakura es y seguirá siendo mi amiga para siempre" – Dijo en tono reflexivo.

Spinnel se quedó sin palabras. Entendía a la perfección a que se refería Kero, pues él sentía lo mismo por su amo.

De vuelta al jardín, quienes habían quedado en el lugar estaban bastante pensativos también. Tomoyo observó a Meiling quien tenía una clara expresión de duda en su rostro – "En el fondo, creo que Sakura está sufriendo mucho" – Dijo con tristeza – "Quisiera poder hacer algo para entenderla, pero ella ya no confía en mí y, al parecer, en nadie"

"Es cuestión de tiempo" – Dijo Yukito que había estado pendiente – "Confío en que Sakura volverá a ser la misma"

Shaoran, que sólo alcanzó a escuchar lo que el joven Tsukishiro había dicho, esperaba que fuera así, pero Eriol tenía sus dudas. El ver ése extraño comportamiento por parte de la antigua Card Captor le había hecho comprender que había fuerzas externas que estaban actuando sobre ella y que no sería nada fácil descubrir de qué se trataba. Pero decidió guardar silencio.

Meiling suspiró e imitó a Sakura, entrando a la mansión. Tomoyo la siguió de cerca – "¡Meiling!" – La llamó – "¿Qué te sucede?"

La joven se detuvo – "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando" – Dijo sin rodeos – "Y, aparte de todo, no tengo magia ni ningún poder especial que pueda ayudarnos a descifrar todo este embrollo" – Confesó con tristeza.

"Oh, era eso" – La amatista sonrió – "Yo tampoco tengo magia, ni siquiera sé artes marciales, como tú, pero no me preocupa" – Dijo en tono reconfortante – "Me alegra saber que puedo estar aquí para ayudar en lo que se me necesite, no todo es magia ¿O sí?"

"Yo no tengo un pensamiento tan optimista como el tuyo, Tomoyo"

"Vamos, Meiling. No te vas a deprimir por esto..."

La joven dudó unos segundos y sonrió – "Tienes razón" – Dijo en voz muy alta – "No puedo preocuparme por esto, hay cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar"

La hija de los Daidouji sonrió, pero la actitud de Sakura no se borraba de su mente y temía mucho por la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Kaho sonrió con satisfacción y escuchó atenta las palabras de Touya Kinomoto - "Ya he dominado la técnica de la Luz de los Espíritus." – Dijo él, con el agotamiento reflejado en sus facciones.

Fujitaka se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – "Muy bien hecho" – Murmuró – "Ahora ve y descansa, que pronto viajaremos a Hong Kong"

El abogado se volteó y observó a su padre - "¿Irás conmigo?" – Preguntó.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza - "Es hora de que Sakura se entere de que yo sé todo sobre el enorme poder que posee"

Touya pareció duduar - "¿Cómo lo tomará ella?" – Cuestionó.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta decírselo" – Respondió Fujitaka.

Touya asintió y ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el templo Tsukimine - "Viajaremos en tres días..." – Dijo pensativo espero encontrar todo en orden en China" – Suspiró Touya.

"Yo también lo espero así."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Shaoran se sentó junto Eriol y sus guardianes en el despacho. Todos suspiraron buscando encontrarle una razón a ese comportamiento sumamente extraño de Sakura, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada. Si bien Eriol tenía algunas pistas, no era nada concreto.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta que dio paso a un hombre alto y forido, de cabello y ojos negros, ataviado con un traje de características chinas - "Shaoran, he traído los documentos del archivo del concilio. Espero que sean lo que necesitas, amigo"

El ambarino se levantó de su asiento y tomó los documentos - "Yo también lo espero Kung, pero para estar seguro, es necesario que los revise toda la noche" – Respondió.

"Si así lo quieres, puedo quedarme y ayudarte, finalmente esa es mi labor aquí." – Comentó Kung.

Shaoran sonrió – "Yo sé que tu te quedas no tanto por ayudarme, sino más bien para ver a mi prima Meiling... ¿Me equivoco?"

El chico se sonrojó. Y Li amplió su sonrisa.

"Seré despistado, pero tú eres tan obvio que no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos por Meiling ante mí"

Kung Tsé era el ayudante de Shaoran desde que el chico había empezado a entrenar para tomar la jefatura del Clan Li. Había estado a su lado desde entonces y así mismo al lado de Meiling Li. Kung se sentía bastante atraído hacia la chica, pero sabía que era un amor imposible porque ella, a pesar de no poseer ningún tipo de magia, era la prima del futuro jefe del Clan y tenía un puesto muy importante en la familia.

"Anda, ve a dar una vuelta por la casa a ver si encuentras a mi prima, Hiragisawa me ayudará." - Dijo Shaoran con un guiño.

Kung asintió y salió del recinto.

"¿Meiling, eh?" – Dijo Eriol levantándose también.

El antiguo card captor sonrió sin dejar de ver los documentos – "Desde que la conoce está enamorado de ella, pero nunca se lo ha dicho" – Explicó.

El joven inglés sonrió con suspicacia – "Seguro es un hombre tímido, los hay muchos ¿sabes?" – Comentó traviesamente.

Shaoran no se percató de la indirecta.

"Oh, que lástima" – Dijo Nakuru – "Estaba guapo tu amigo, Li" – Sonrió y luego bostezó – "¿Les importa si voy a dormir un rato?"

"No, tranquila" – Respondió el ambarino – "Me imagino que debes estar cansada".

"Así es" – Dijo ella a manera de despedida para después abandonar la habitación.

"Dime Li" – Interrumpió Yukito – "¿De qué tratan esos documentos?" – Preguntó.

"Es Historia Antigua" – Explicó – "De la época de Clow".

"Pues entonces" – Dijo Eriol – "Tenemos mucho que hacer" – Y se acomodó en un sillón, dispuesto a leer lo que fuera necesario para descifrar el misterio.

Yukito lo imitó, tomando uno de los libros que Kung les había proporcionado, pero Shaoran salió al pasillo con la intención de dirigirse a la biblioteca para llevar algunas otras cosas que había recopilado. Antes de llegar, cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde guardaba sus libros, Usagi lo encontró.

-"¡Hola, mi amor!" – Exclamó la mujer.

Li se sobresaltó un poco pero no pudo decir nada, pues su prometida se le colgó al cuello y lo besó fieramente.

"¡Usagi!" – La reprendió cuando pudo liberarse – "¿Acaso no ves que estamos en el pasillo?" – Preguntó indignado.

Ella, sin ninguna intención de soltarse lo miró fijamente - "Hay mi Shaorancito, alguien que no te conociera no diría que estás a punto de casarte conmigo, que soy la mujer que amas..."

_Que soy la mujer que amas..._

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras y sólo atinó a evadir la mirada inquisidora de su prometida. ¿La amaba? No estaba seguro. Posiblemente sí, si iba a casarse con ella.

"Vi a Kung salir de aquí hace poco... ¿Sabes? A mi ese Kung no me termina de caer bien..." – Comentó la chica.

"A ti nadie te termina de caer bien" – Le reprochó el ambarino.

"¡Shaoran!" – Exclamó ella en tono infantil – "¿Por qué estás así conmigo?" – Le preguntó.

El joven suspiró y rodeó el talle de su prometida – "Lo siento" – Le dijo al oído – "Ven acá" – Y acto seguido la besó con fuerza, intentando retomar su relación.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente – "Ya no me besas como antes" – Dijo Usagi – "No sé que te está pasando" – Le regañó.

"Es que yo no..." – Shaoran no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque alguien irrumpió en el pasillo.

Sakura se quedó estática unos segundos – "Lo siento" – Dijo y dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

Li quedó estupefacto, Pero Usagi sonrió disimuladamente.

"_¿Acaso no merezco yo ser feliz también?" – _Se preguntaba la joven de ojos verdes de vuelta a su habitación. Había sido muy mala idea ir a devolver el libro que le había prestado Shaoran, pues se había encontrado con una escena que jamás hubiera querido presenciar.

_Y tu crees que puedes ser feliz... que tonta eres Sakura..._

"_De nuevo tu..." _–Respondió la castaña.

_Yo te dije maestra de las cartas Sakura, que Shaoran Li podía hacerte sufrir mucho. Únete a mí y podrás vengar todo ese dolor que hay en tu corazon._

"¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?"

_Quiero tu poder, quiero que me ayudes a destruír al Clan Li. Yo por mi parte te ayudaré a no sufrir más... –_ Confesó aquella voz.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer que mi sufrimiento termine?"

_Eso no te lo diré mi querida Sakura, pero te aseguro que podrás vengarte de todos aquellos que directa o indirectamente te han hecho daño..._

La voz desapareció de nuevo dejando a Sakura muy pensativa.

"_vengarme de aquellos que directa o indirectamente me han hecho daño..." _– La chica cerró sus ojos por un momento y pudo ver en su mente aquellas imágenes de cuando Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Meiling y Shaoran la habían abandonado, dejándola sola.

"_Ellos me quitaron su apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba... ¿por qué no habría de vengarme de ellos?" _

Sakura siguió su camino hacia la habitación con la propuesta de aquella voz rondando en su mente.

Tres días pasaron y mientras todos leían sobre Historia Antigua, Nakuru recorría la ciudad y los guardianes pasaban su tiempo entre charlas, comidas y lecturas, Sakura creó una barrera ante todos, evitando encontrarlos, comiendo en su habitación, entrenando temprano en la mañana o muy tarde en la noche, sólo en compañía de Eriol, que estaba logrando ganarse la confianza de su antigua compañera de primaria.

Tres días pasaron y Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto llegaron inesperadamente a Hong Kong, terminando de unir al grupo - "Muy bien Señora Li, aquí estamos mi hijo y yo a sus órdenes" – Dijo en forma de saludo Fujitaka.

-"Muchas gracias por venir en cuanto les fue posible" – Saludó la madre de Shaoran.

-"¿Cómo está Sakura?" – Preguntó Touya de inmediato.

Ieran dudó en contestar, pero finalmente respondió - "Ella está muy bien, se encuentra en este momento entrenado con el joven Hiragisawa, como ustedes sabrán él es..."

"La reencarnación del poderoso Mago Clow." – Terminó de decir el padre de Sakura.

"Así es. Veo que está muy bien enterado de todo Señor Fujitaka"

El aludido sonrió.

"Descansen un poco y a la hora de la comida se encontrarán con Sakura." – Les propuso la jefa provisional del Clan Li.

El señor Kinomoto asintió, arrastrando consigo a Touya.

Efectivamente, justo antes de la hora de la cena, Sakura, que se encontraba en su habitación, recibió la visita de Wei, el mayordomo.

-"¿Hay algún problema, Wei?" – Preguntó la joven extrañada por la aparición del anciano.

El hombre negó con la cabeza – "No hay problemas, señorita" – Le dijo – "Sólo que la señora Ieran requiere su presencia en el comedor" – Le informó.

Sin mucho ánimo, la menor de los Kinomoto se encaminó hacia el comedor y mientras bajaba la escalinata principal de la mansión, divisó dos figuras que se le hicieron bastante familiares.

"¡Papá, hermano!" – Exclamó sin poder dejar de sorprenderse.

"Sakura" – Dijeron ambos hombres, mientras el mayor sonreía, Touya disimuló su alegría.

"No podemos dejar a un monstruo suelto haciendo de las suyas en Hong Kong" – Acotó el mayor de los hermanos con una mirada burlona hacia su hermana.

La joven dudó antes de responder. Una parte de su corazón quería gritarle que no la llamara Monstruo, pero parecía como su cerebro quisiera que hiciera todo lo contrario, así que finalmente, sólo sonrió. Algo que ambos hombres notaron inmediatamente.

"Y tú hija, ¿Cómo estás?" – Interrumpió Fujitaka.

"Bien, papá" – Dijo sin ánimo – "he estado disfrutando de un descanso" – Lo miró, sin entender el motivo de su presencia allí.

El esposo de Nadeshiko pareció darse cuenta de la mirada confusa de su hija - "Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar Sakura" - Murmuró

"¿Cómo cuales?" – Preguntó la chica, intrigada.

"Pues verás, hija, yo..."

"La cena está servida" – Avisó una joven encargada del servicio doméstico de la Mansión.

Fujitaka suspiró – "Vamos a comer y luego hablamos"

"Como quieras, papá."

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor, Pero los recién llegados notaron el cambio tan drástico que Sakura había sufrido en unos pocos días.

_Continuará..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

(1) **SABIO HECHICERO**: En este fic es un ser supremo que tiene la virtud de la sabiduría (por algo se llama sabio), pero tambien es un ser extremadamente fuerte y que tiene habilidades mágicas desconocidas.

NOTAS DE LA POR FIN CUMPLIDA AUTORA: No puedo creerlo. Hasta que publico sin que hayan pasado eones!!. Me merezco un premio, reviews no estarían mal ¿Eh? XD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y ya saben, espero sus comentarios.

Saludos,

Lunita.


	6. Una verdad dolorosa

Card Captor Sakura le pretenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos, o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA 

**_CAPÍTULO VI: Una verdad dolorosa._**

Después de la cena, el día que llegó la familia Kinomoto a Hong Kong, Sakura no pudo hablar con su padre. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó y tuvo que retirarse a descansar. Se estaba haciendo muy frecuente tener que retirarse, pues esa voz que jamás abandonaba sus pensamientos, escogía los peores momentos para aparecer. Esa misma noche, la joven de ojos verde esmeralda, no pudo conciliar el sueño. La llegada de su familia la tenía bastante confundida y no entendía las razones de su estadía allí.

Muy temprano en la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó dispuesta a entrenar. Sabía que sus condiciones mágicas no eran las mejores y, aunque sentía nuevos poderes recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que se comunicaba con aquella voz, algo en su mente le recordaba a cada momento que era mejor entrenar para usar las nuevas habilidades que había obtenido durante el tiempo que había mantenido contacto con esa persona misteriosa de sus pensamientos.

Caminando por los pasillos con dirección al jardín, la menor de los Kinomoto encontró a Usagi que, al parecer, llevaba la misma dirección. Intentó seguir de largo, sin prestarle mayor atención, pero la joven Ming la detuvo.

-"Señorita Kinomoto" – Dijo a manera de saludo – "No esperaba encontrarla por aquí"

-"Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarla por aquí, Ming" – Dijo la joven japonesa de manera cortante, para luego intentar seguir su camino. Sin embargo, Usagi la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo de nuevo.

-"Quisiera hablarle de algo, Kinomoto"

Sakura se extrañó un poco y se liberó de la prisión en su muñeca – "No creo que tenga algo importante que decirme, Ming" – Afirmó con voz ronca – "Y si me disculpa, tengo que ir a entrenar" – Añadió, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-"Quiero que seamos amigas"

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió para observar a Usagi, que tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima - "¿Y a que se debe tu repentino interés en ser mi amiga?" – Soltó de repente, en un tono de voz que rara vez había usado en su vida.

Usagi volvió a acercarse y se puso frente a ella con una expresión amable en el rostro - "Verás Kinomoto, yo sé que para todos acá eres una persona muy especial..." – Dijo en tono suave – "Todos te quieren, a todos les agradas" – Continuó camuflando su envidia en un tono de admiración.

La hija de Fujitaka atinó a alzar una de sus castañas cejas.

Usagi, al ver que Sakura no hablaba, prosiguió con su discurso - "Me gustaría conocerte mejor, no quiero tener problemas con nadie que sea importante para los Li."

_¿Vas a creerle a la prometida de Li?_

La joven de ojos verdes parpadeó confundida al escuchar a la ya voz familiar.

_Es todo un engaño, Sakura. Si te fijas bien, Ming siempre quiere agradar a los Li y, si para hacerlo tiene que convertirse en tu mejor amiga, no dudará en hacerlo. Ella actúa según sus propios intereses, no lo dudes._

Sakura se extrañó al sentir la familiaridad con la que la voz hablaba de Usagi. Sin embargo, el razonamiento que le había planteado era bastante probable, aunque a ella nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

-"Kinomoto, ¿Estás bien?" – La aludida reaccionó y lo primero que vió fue la mano de Usagi agitándose frente a sus ojos.

-"Así que era eso, Ming" – Dijo la antigua card captor súbitamente.

-"¿Eh?"

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron en un instante y se paró firmemente frente a Usagi, que la miraba confundida - "De nuevo más preocupada por lo que sienten los Li, que por lo que tú piensas y opinas de mí" – Le dijo en tono de fastidio y burla.

Usagi sintió que su interlocutora emanaba una energía mágica extraña y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos - "No se trata de eso. Es solo que..." – Intentó explicarse, pero las palabras no se organizaban en su mente.

Sakura deshizo la distancia que Usagi había vuelto a crear y la miró fijamente a los ojos cafés - "Mira Ming, te voy a ser sincera" – Dijo despacio – "Yo sé que no soy de tu agrado" – Afirmó – "Y, para serte franca, a mí tampoco me interesa conocerte mucho..." – Le dijo honestamente - "Así que ¿Por qué no dejas esta farsa de una vez?"

Ming guardó silencio y a su vez, Sakura suspiró contrariada. No Entendía por qué estaba actuando así, sin embargo no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Era como si su cuerpo no recibiera las órdenes que ella le enviaba y actuara por sí solo.

Usagi, que no esperaba una reacción así por parte de la maestra de cartas, recobró la compostura y, pese a la rabia que la invadía, continuó intentando convencer a Sakura - "Sólo dejáme hablar contigo un rato, si no congeniamos bien, dejaremos las cosas tal y como están" – Le propuso.

Algo brilló con fuerza a la mitad de la espalda de Sakura, pero fue en una fracción de segundo tan corta que ninguna de las dos jóvenes lo notó. No obstante, el comportamiento de la antigua card captor siguió siendo agresivo, marcado con un toque sarcástico y hasta burlón - "Yo te tengo una propuesta aún mejor, Ming" – Dijo en tono desafiante.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Si eres tan buena hechicera como dicen... ¿qué tal si medimos fuerzas? Podemos sostener un leve combate y así entrenamos... ¿qué te parece?" – Le retó Kinomoto, sin saber exactamente qué demonios estaba haciendo.

El rostro de Ming mostró una mirada extraña. Se veía un brillo de decisión en sus ojos. – "De acuerdo Kinomoto, pero te advierto que no estás peleando con una chiquilla"

Sakura sonrió – "Tú tampoco estás trantando con una chiquilla" – Y así, ambas jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el lugar de su batalla. Usagi sentía miedo, pero a la vez tenía unos deseos enormes de enfrentar a Sakura y ésta, por su parte, sentía la adrenalina fluir por sus venas, indicándole que ese era el primer paso para alcanzar los objetivos que se había propuesto desde que estableció contacto con la voz en su interior.

En el jardín de la Mansión Li, se encontraban las dos mujeres mirándose fijamente. Tenían una distancia prudente entre sí. Pronto, los que estaban dentro de la casa pudieron sentir como dos fuertes poderes mágicos crecían y crecían sin límite.

Shaoran levantó su ambarina mirada de los documentos del concilio y miró a Eriol con preocupación - "Son Sakura y Usagi" – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

"Deben estar entrenando" – Sugirió Kung que también se encontraba con ellos en el despacho de Shaoran.

El joven inglés dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y se levantó negando con la cabeza - "Es mejor que salgamos" – Propuso – "No creo que para entrenar tengan que usar tanto poder mágico" – Añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de sus dos acompañantes.

Y así todos fueron al jardín, donde encontraron a Sakura y a Usagi elevadas en el aire, sosteniéndose aún las miradas pero sin mover ni un pelo.

_-"¿Quieres pelea Sakura?" –_ Pensó la prometida de Shaoran.

_-"Quiero más que una simple pelea, mi querida Usagi... Quiero venganza" _– Le dijo Sakura con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al propio a Ming por medio de telepatía, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Usagi se asustó, más que todo porque ese era un tono de voz muy familiar para ella – "De acuerdo Sakura, ¡a pelear!" – Gritó Usagi a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella con un ataque de artes marciales que Sakura pudo evitar sin ningún esfuerzo, pese a que las artes marciales _nunca _habían sido su fuerte.

La ojiverde cayó al piso limpiamente y observó a su contrincante con una mirada burlona - "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Artes marciales?" – Solto una pequeña carcajada, para nada propia de ella - "Te dije que sin niñerías Ming y te equivocaste al usar artes marciales contra mí" – Sentenció.

Ming sintió como un frío recorría su columna vertebral. Mientras tanto, Sakura creó en su mano poderosas esferas de energía que se avalanzaron sobre Usagi, quien no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y recibió la descarga. Inmediatamente cayó al piso.

"¡Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! " Gritaba Fujitaka quien veía la escena preocupado.

Pero la chica ni se inmutó. No le preocupó que su padre la estuviera viendo mientras ella usaba la magia... De hecho parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo y estaban mirando a la nada. Opacos. Su piel palideció drásticamente y una nueva aura podía sentirse a su alrededor. Eriol pudo percibir el cambio y trató de interponerse entre Sakura y su rival que yacía tirada en el suelo reincorporándose, pero no pudo. La maestra de cartas le propinó a Ming otra descarga que la dejó inconsciente.

"¡Detente Sakura!" – Gritaba Shaoran desesperado corriendo hacia su prometida.

"_Por todos los dioses... ¿Qué está haciendo esta chica?" – _Se preguntaba Ieran Li mientras corría al lugar de la batalla.

Tomoyo y Meiling se abrazaron y cubrieron sus rostros mientras Sakura atacaba por ultima vez a Ming con otra descarga de energía, mas fuerte que las dos últimas y la estrellaba contra un árbol sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Después de esto la maestra de cartas perdió el conocimiento cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"No te preocupes Shaoran, Usagi está siendo atendida por los médicos del Clan y está recuperándose rápido" – Dijo Kung quien se encontraba en el hospital del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente acompañando a la familia Li y sus invitados.

Shaoran tomó asiento en una de las bancas del pasillo y miró a su asistente angustiado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello castaño e intentó organizar sus ideas - "No entiendo que fue lo que pasó Kung." – Dijo desesperado – "No sé que le está pasando a Sakura, ella nunca haría algo así"

"Shaoran..."

-"No lo entiendo" – Prosiguió el ambarino – "Se supone que la única magia de Sakura son las cartas, pero en ningún momento las utilizó".

"Sakura no está actuando en sus cabales, Li" – Dijo Eriol que también se encontraba en el lugar – "Estoy seguro que alguien está detrás de todo esto"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó el antiguo card captor.

"He sentido poderes mágicos muy distintos a los de Sakura" – Les contó el joven inglés – "En más de una ocasión" – Añadió preocupado – "No sé quien está detrás de todo esto, pero Sakura está siendo víctima de algún engaño" – Dedujo.

"Tenemos que solucionar esto lo más pronto posible" – Dijo Kung.

"Si no, terminaré volviéndome loco" – Finalizó Shaoran, recostando su cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos intentando pensar y atar cabos.

Con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba también Sakura.

_Te dije que sería bueno intentar vengarte... ¿Te gustó?_

"_Sí, me gustó... No puedo negarlo." – _Respondió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

_Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer... pronto verás que podrás controlar poderes que nunca imaginaste._

"_Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida normal" – _Pidió la maestra de cartas, recobrando algo de la lucidez que poco a poco perdía.

_Aún no crees que sea Shaoran quien te esté haciendo sufrir tanto... pronto verás que hay más de lo que puedes ver mi querida Sakura... ¿Te has preguntado cuánto llevan Ming y Li de novios?... Esa es una pregunta interesante..._

"_Pero..."_

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y Sakura se encontró recostada en una cama de hospital.

"Veo que despertaste" – Sonrió Fujitaka.

Fujitaka estaba en la habitación. Ella estaba en un hospital. Había usado magia delante de su padre. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?! En un arranque de rabia había revelado su secreto más grande, después de haberlo ocultado por años. Ahora tendría que explicarle todo a su papá, pues ya no había manera de encubrirlo.

La joven se acomodó en la cama, sentándose un poco y observando a su padre - "Papá... yo... yo puedo explicarlo todo" – Balbució, intentando controlar los nervios que la habían invadido súbitamente.

Fujitaka negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa amable se amplió en sus labios - "No necesitas explicarme nada, yo sé que usas magia desde que eras una niña y no tienes por que preocuparte" – Dijo de repente, impresionando a su hija.

Sakura tardó un poco en asimilar esas palabras - "Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Dijo finalmente.

"Simplemente, lo sé."

-"Pero... papá..."

-"Oye monstruo, ¿a ti que te pasa?" – Touya irrumpió en la habitación, con un semblante enfadado, encarando a su hermana.

"Hermano"

El mayor de los Kinomoto guardó silencio un momento al ver el semblante tranquilo de su padre y al ver el rostro compungido de su hermana. Así que Fujitaka ya le había dicho la verdad. Suspiró y observó de nuevo a Sakura.

-"¡¿Qué demonios hiciste en esa casa?!" – Le preguntó.

Sakura se calmó un poco y enfrentó a su hermano – "Simplemente estábamos entrenando" – Mintió descaradamente.

Porque eso no era un entrenamiento, no señor. Eso fue un ataque totalmente mortal que le había propinado sin razón alguna a Ming. Porque, siendo honestos, Sakura no tenía ninguna razón para atacarla. Finalmente, Usagi no tenía la culpa de ser la prometida de Shaoran. Pero si era así... ¿Por qué Sakura sentía tanto resentimiento hacia Ming? ¿Era ella o realmente era la voz en su mente quien la odiaba tanto?

"Mira que atacar a una de los Li cuando estamos en su casa... eso no se le ocurre sino a los monstruos." – Refunfuñó Touya, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

La joven suspiró y miró a su padre – "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" – Le pidió en tono suplicante.

"¿De qué se trata?" – Preguntó el señor Kinomoto.

"Necesito conseguir una habitación de hotel" – Le dijo ella, hablando bajito.

"¿¡Qué!?" – Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al escuchar a Sakura.

"No quiero estar más en la mansión Li" – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes – "Es mejor alejarme de ellos lo más pronto posible"

"Pero, hija..."

Sakura negó con la cabeza y calló a su padre - "Pero nada papá. Si quieren pueden venir conmigo, o si lo desean pueden permanecer en la mansión Li." – Les ofreció.

"Nos quedaremos en la Mansión Li" – Dijo Touya contra todo pronóstico.

Sakura volteó a ver a su hermano, al igual que Fujitaka – "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que nos quedaremos en la mansión Li" – Repitió él, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

La joven castaña se encogió de hombros – "Como quieran, entonces" – Dijo resignada para después volver a recostarse en la cama – "Siendo así, ¿podrían dejarme sola un rato? Necesito descansar, a decir verdad" – Les pidió.

Fujitaka pasó su mano por la frente de Sakura, retirando los mechones castaños que había sobre ella. La joven volvió a abrir los ojos y observó a su padre y unas inmensas ganas de llorar la atacaron. Quiso recostarse en el regazo de su padre y que él le contara cuentos, como cuando ella era una niña. Quiso nunca haber crecido y que su vida nunca se hubiera llenado de problemas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir y disculparse por todo y explicarle a todo el mundo que ella jamás habría querido herir a Ming ni a nadie. Anheló el consuelo reconfortante de Tomoyo y la alegría de Meiling, recordándole que todo saldría bien. Añoró pisar a su hermano y gritarle en la cara que ella no era un mounstro y verlo reírse de ella como siempre lo había hecho, soñó con sentarse junto a Shaoran y con decirle que no lo odiaba, sino que lo guardaba en su corazón como un muy grato recuerdo de su infacia. Sin embargo, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad, la voz de su mente volvió a aparecer.

_Incluso tus familiares prefieren quedarse en donde los Li, que ir contigo, Sakura – _Le dijo - _¿No es eso, acaso, otra prueba más de que no puedes contar con nadie en la vida?_

Pensando en esas palabras, la joven volvió a cerrar sus ojos y esperó con paciencia a que sus familiares abandonaran la habitación, cosa que hicieron en cuestión de segundos.

"_Casi no se van..." – _Pensó Sakura aliviada mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa.

Una vez vestida, se asomó por la ventana y vió la ciudad un poco lejos. Así fuera caminando, pero llegaría al centro para buscar un hotel.

"_Lo mejor es aguardar en el hotel mientras..."_

_¿Mientras que Sakura? _– Preguntó la voz

"Mientras averiguo por qué estoy aquí" 

_¿Y tu crees que te lo van a decir?_

"_Supongo que cuando sepan que es lo qué está pasando me dirán..."_

_Aún eres muy ingenua Sakura, ellos te trajeron aquí para que vieras como Shaoran está rehaciendo su vida ¿No lo crees?_

"_Eso no es posible... Eriol, Yukito y Kero son mis amigos... ellos no..."_

_Eso lo veremos... espera un poco mi querida flor de cerezo..._

-"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó Ieran entrando en la habitación – "¿Por qué estás vestida y levantada de la cama?" – Le preguntó.

La joven se volteó hacia la señora – "Porque me siento bien, Señora Li" – Afirmó – "Y no pienso permanecer más bajo el mismo techo que usted y su familia" – Le informó en tono muy serio.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? – Preguntó Ieran – "¡¿Estás rechazando nuestra hospitalidad y amabilidad para contigo y tus familiares?!"

La castaña se separó del marco de la ventana y caminó unos pasos – "No se trata de eso, Señora Li" – Dijo bajito – "Es sólo que yo necesito estar sola en este momento" – Explicó.

"Eso es lo que menos necesitas, Sakura" – Comentó la madre de Shaoran con la furia reflejada en sus ojos negros – "No sabes qué demonios puede atacarte, no serías capaz de enfrentar algo sola si llegara a presentarse alguna situación"

"Discúlpeme, señora Li, pero es una decisión tomada y ni usted ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión" – La interrumpió Sakura.

Ieran suspiró fuertemente y observó a la hija de Fujitaka unos instantes – "Muy bien, has lo que consideres conveniente" – Le dijo.

La maestra de cartas asintió – "¿Venía usted a hablarme de algo en particular?" – Le preguntó.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el jardín Sakura?" – Preguntó la madre de Shaoran.

La joven suspiró y se giró nuevamente hacia el panorama que ofrecía la ventana - "Estábamos simplemente entrenando" – Respondió sin interés.

La señora Li se acercó un poco - "Tu sabes perfectamente, Sakura que hay modos de entrenar, y gracias a tu irresponsabilidad, Usagi se encuentra en un estado delicado" – La reprendió.

"Ella sabía que nuestro entrenamiento no era de chiquillas"

"Pero no era una pelea a muerte" – Reprochó la señora Li.

"No voy a discutir eso con usted señora Ieran, y si me lo permite, estoy ocupada" – Dijo Sakura con un tono bastante cortante.

"Como quieras Sakura, pero hay muchas cosas que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar."

"Todo a su tiempo..." – Dijo casi imperceptiblemente – "Hasta luego, señora Ieran."

La mujer quiso protestar, pero se limitó a salir de la habitación furiosa, dirigiéndose a donde reposaba la prometida de su hijo, que justo en ese momento despertaba.

Usagi abrió los ojos y se sintió bastante mareada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado – "¿Dónde estoy?" – Preguntó sin saber si había alguien con ella.

Meiling se levantó y se acercó a la cama - "Estás en el hospital del Concilo" – Le respondió.

La joven intentó sentarse, pero algunos cables que estaban pegados a ella se lo impidieron, así que optó por volver a recostarse, pese al dolor intenso que sentía en todo el cuerpo - "¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó confundida.

Tomyo se acercó también – "Estabas entrenando con Sakura" – Le dijo.

Usagi se sobresaltó - "Es cierto... ella... ¡Me ganó!" – Gritó con rabia.

"Ahora no te preucupes por eso, chiquita, concéntrate en tu recuperación" – Respondió Fuutie, la hermana de Shaoran que también se encontraba en la habitación.

"_Esa estúpida de Sakura Kinomoto me ganó... pero esta es sólo una batalla querida maestra de cartas... ya me las pagarás..."_

Wei entró discretamente a la habitación – "Señorita Usagi" – La llamó.

La aludida volteó a ver al mayordomo – "¿Qué sucede?" – Le preguntó.

"El señor Li ha dispuesto todos sus cuidados en la mansión, así que por favor arréglese para ser trasladada" – Le informó y haciendo una reverencia volvió a salir.

La prometida de Shaoran intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor se hizo insoportable, así que desistió otra vez.

-"Llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude" – Dijo Fuutie, saliendo inmediatamente.

Usagi se recostó agotada – "Maldita Sakura" – Masculló.

Meiling miró a Tomoyo y ésta última se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, la enferma entró en la habitación y ayudó a Ming a prepararse.

También preparándose para salir, Yukito encontró a Sakura.

-"Sakura, ¿qué estas haciendo?" – le preguntó.

La castaña levantó su mirada y observó a la identidad falsa de Yue. - "¿Qué no ves? Me estoy arreglando" – Respondió groseramente.

Yukito quedó impactado unos segundos, pero reaccionó rápidamente - "No hablo de eso, pequeña Sakura... ¿Por qué atacaste a la señorita Usagi de esa forma?" – Le preguntó sutilmente.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se puso sus zapatillas - "Ya he dicho muchas veces que simplemente estábamos entrenando" – Respondió con sorna – "Además, Yukito, tu no eres nadie para que te dé explicaciones" – Añadió casi con rabia.

El joven suspiró profundamente - "Como quieras, Sakura, pero revisa en tu interior y pregúntate si lo que haces es lo correcto." – Le sugirió.

Yukito salió de la habitación con tristeza. Afuera lo esperaban Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto con el mismo semblante.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se acercó - "¿Qué te dijo?" – Preguntó con interés.

El joven Tsukishiro se encogió de hombros - "Que se va. Y que simplemente estaba entrenando con la señorita Usagi" – respondió con resignación.

Fujitaka puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo - "No podemos hacer nada para detenerla" – Le dijo suavemente.

Touya se volteó hacia su padre - "¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso papá?!" – Le espetó.

"Porque sé que es lo correcto. No quiero presionar a mi hija."

El abogado guardó silencio y Yukito asintió comprensivamente. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Ninguno de ellos entendía el extraño comportamiento de Sakura, pero si algo era cierto, era que presionarla no llevaría a nada bueno. Era mejor dejar fluír las cosas con calma y sutilmente tratar de ganarse la confianza de Sakura, una vez más.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, los tres se retiraron en busca de los demás y media hora después, cuando regresaron, ya no había nadie en la habitación.

Después de caminar largo rato, Sakura entró en un modesto hotel de Hong Kong - "Muy buenas tardes, quisiera tomar una habitación a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto" – Le dijo a la recepcionista en chino, con las pocas palabras que sabía pronunciar.

"Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto. La única habitación disponible es la 712. Tome su llave" – Respondió la recepcionista del hotel.

La joven tomó las llaves en su mano y las observó unos segundos. ¿Era eso, realmente, lo que ella quería hacer? Ciertamente, no lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era de que estaba sola. Que no tenía compañía ni ningún apoyo. Volvió su vista a la recepcionista, con profunda tristeza - "Gracias" – Y se encaminó hacia la habitación, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder de ese momento en adelante.

Al entrar al pequeño cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha rápida. Estaba cansada y muy desorientada. Mientras se secaba, observó su espalda y notó una pequeña herida justo en la mitad. Pasó con cuidado sus dedos por la zona afectada y un resplandor oscuro apareció.

_Seguramente, esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado, Sakura – _Le dijo la voz justo en ese momento.

"Pero..."

_No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos contigo y te ayudaremos._

El sentirse apoyada por alguien, aunque fuera totalmente desconocido para ella, hizo que Sakura se decidiera de una vez por todas a buscar venganza.

_Pronto cobrarás todas las heridas que te han hecho con el tiempo. _

Temblorosa, la joven asintió y siguió secándose. Luego, se envolvió en una bata que el hotel le ofrecía y se tumbó en la cama.

-"¡Demonios!" – Exclamó en voz alta – "Tendré que volver a la mansión por el resto de mis cosas" – Se dijo. Y acto seguido, volvió a cambiarse de ropa y salió rápidamente en dirección de la casa de los Li.

Afuera del hotel, tomó un taxi que pagaría con algo de dinero que llevaba en sus bolsillos. Mientras hacía el recorrido, pudo sentir muchísimas presencias mágicas, muchas más de las que alguna vez había sentido. Mas ninguna de ellas era conocida.

_En la mansión encontrarás a los que decían llamarse tus amigos – _Le dijo aquella persona – _Así, podrás corroborar que lo que yo te he dicho, es cierto._

Esta vez, Sakura no se sorprendió - _"De nuevo tú. ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme?" – _Preguntó la maestra de cartas.

_Cuando tu quieras que deje de hacerlo._

Y la voz desapareció una vez más.

El atardecer caía ya sobre la mansión Li cuando Sakura arribó. Los sirvientes de la casa la reconocían, así que entró fácilmente. Caminó por los pasillos y antes de poder llegar a la habitación que había ocupado durante su estancia allí, se encontró con Meiling.

-"Hola, Sakura" – Murmuró la joven china en medio de la sorpresa.

La joven de ojos verdes la observó y le respondió secamente - "No te preocupes, no vine para quedarme, sólo vine por mi ropa y mis cosas..." – Dijo para evitar preguntas.

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Meiling la detuvo - "Sabes que preferiríamos que te quedaras aquí" – Le dijo con voz profunda.

"Me lo imagino..." – Respondió la antigua Card Captor en tono sarcástico – "Sin embargo, no quiero causar molestias" – Dijo finalmente para seguir con su camino.

"Sakura..." – Atinó a decir la prima de Shaoran.

"No tengo tiempo para conversaciones, voy a mi habitación por las cosas. Con permiso"

Después de que entró a la habitación y recogió sus pertenecias, Sakura se dirigió al despacho de Ieran Li para pedir una explicación sobre los acontecimientos extraños que la tenían en Hong Kong, agradeciendo no haberse encontrado con Kero. Aunque... No había visto a su guardián en todo el día.

"Señora Ieran" – Dijo a manera de saludo la antigua card captor.

"Me alegra que vinieras, Sakura" – La madre de Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la joven.

"Vamos al grano señora Li. Quiero saber qué o quien está atacando y amenazando a todos"

"Veo que tu vas sin rodeos, jovencita"

"Respóndame señora Li, por favor..." – Dijo Sakura en tono impaciente.

"Muy bien... escucha: Según el Sabio Hechicero, en la época en la que el Mago Clow creó las cartas y sus guardianes, existía un clan de magia negra. Dicho Clan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vencer a Clow y quedarse con las cartas, pero eso no sucedió. Extrañamente desaparecieron y al parecer, sus reencarnaciones actuales quieren vengarce del Clan Li, al cual pertenecía Clow. Pero no se sabe el motivo. No hay mas documentos que relaten la historia" – Dijo la señora Li.

"¿Esto ya lo sabe su hijo? ¿O tal vez, Eriol?"

"Si, ya lo saben" – Dijo tranquilamente la madre de Shaoran.

"_Ya lo saben... ¡Y me lo están ocultando!" – _Pensó Sakura.

"Por eso es necesario que te reúnas con ellos y conversen sobre lo que está pasando."

"Trataré de averiguar más sobre lo que está pasando"

Ieran curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa - "Sakura, no seas ingenua, la fuente más grande de información es el Sabio Hechicero y él ya me dijo todo lo que sabe..." – Respondió la señora con toda franqueza.

"hablaré con Eriol y con Li"

Dicho esto, Sakura salió del despacho, pero no se dirigió hacia el despacho de Shaoran sino hacia la habitación de Tomoyo en busca de respuestas a las preguntas que útlimamente se había estado planteando.

Ingresó a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta y encontró a Tomoyo sentada en la cama, viendo algunas fotografías - "Hola, Tomoyo" – Dijo para llamar la atención de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

La joven amatista se levantó de la cama y se acercó - "¡Sakura! Que gusto verte." – Dijo muy alegre.

Sakura ingnoró por completo la reacción amigable de la joven Daidouji - "Necesito preguntarte algo" – Le dijo suavemente.

-"Lo que quieras Sakura, tu sabes que siempre que pueda ayudarte en algo lo haré"

Sin rodeos, Sakura hizo la pregunta que había estado en su mente - "¿Hace cuanto tiempo son novios Li y Ming?"

Tomoyo dudó. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa pregunta por parte de Sakura. Y temía responderla, porque si lo hacía, el corazón de la antigua card captor se rompería en pedazos. Sin embargo, debía ser honesta y decir la verdad. No podía seguir engañando a su amiga.

Despacio, la amatista respondió - "Hace... hace cinco años, Sakura" – Dijo con voz trémula.

Entonces era cierto. Él la había engañado. Ella ya no amaba a Li, pero los dioses sabían todo lo que había sufrido por él después de que había partido. Los dioses sabían, también, que ella lo había respetado y había vivido de las ilusiones que cada carta, cada llamada telefónica producían en su corazón. Y él le había pagado mintiéndole y diciéndole que ella era la única persona especial en su vida. ¿Eso no era lo que le había dicho en su última carta acaso? ¿Qué ganaba él con hacerla sufrir? ¿Con mentirle?. Sakura superó la impresión que la respuesta de Tomoyo le produjo y siguió cuestionándole cosas -"¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?"

"Meiling me escribió justo cuando el clan Li designó a Usagi como prometida de Shaoran" – Explicó Tomoyo algo nerviosa – "Es decir, hace cinco años" – Al ver que los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrían desmesuradamente, la joven continuó – "Pero, Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo no..."

La hija de Fujitaka retrocedió unos pasos y negó con la cabeza – "¿Acaso te costaba mucho decirme la verdad, Tomoyo?" – Preguntó al borde del colapso – "Tú eras mi amiga... ¡Yo confiaba en ti!" – Le gritó.

"Sakura..."

-"¿Eriol lo sabe?" – La interrumpió desesperada la maestra de cartas.

-"Sí, yo le comenté poco tiempo después de que me enteré" – Aceptó Tomoyo.

-"Y dijiste que eras mi amiga..." – Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-"Sakura yo... ¡yo no quería lastimarte!" – Gritó la amatista en un intento para que su amiga no la odiara.

-"Olvídate de nuestra amistad, Daidouji" – Le dijo fríamente – "Espero no tener que ver algo contigo en el futuro" – Añadió, clavando las palabras en el corazón de Tomoyo.

Antes de que la hija de Sonomi pudiera decir algo, la antigua card captor abandonó la habitación con el corazón destrozado. No había sido Shaoran el único que la había engañado. También todos sus amigos. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? ¿Acaso había sido tan mala?

Entonces, optó por correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, alejándose de ese lugar. Eriol, que se dirigía a la habitación de Tomoyo, vió a Sakura correr, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla.

_¿No te lo dije?_

"_Déjame en paz, necesito pensar..." – _Respondió Sakura mientras en las afueras de la mansión, tomaba un taxi para regresar al hotel con su maleta.

_No fue sólo Li quien te traicionó. Fueron todos, Sakura. _

"_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"_

_Debes vengarte de todos, Sakura. Con eso pagarán todo el daño que te han hecho._

"Yo sólo quiero rehacer mi vida, es lo único que quiero" 

_¿Todavía no te convences Sakura?, ¿Crees que no es capaz de hacerte mas daño? Él hará lo posible por verte sufrir..._

Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar más en el asunto mientras llegaba al hotel donde se alojaba. Ahora tenía la certeza de que había sido engañada y no sabía cómo comportarse.

Después de encontrarse con Sakura, Eriol siguió su camino extrañado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. No lo sabía. Y eso que él siempre sabía todo lo que estaba pasando...

Con sutileza, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar y nadie abrió. Sin embargo, él sentía la presencia de Tomoyo adentro. Así que decidió entrar. Y lo que vió, lo dejó paralizado. La joven estaba llorando amargamente boca abajo en la cama. El vestido crema que llevaba puesto caía libremente por uno de los costados y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluír de los ojos azules. El corazón del joven inglés dio un vuelco y sintió como si el mundo se hubiera terminado para él. Rápidamente, se sentó junto a ella e intentó calmarla.

"Tomoyo, ¿Por qué lloras?" – Le preguntó angustiado.

La joven se incorporó y se sentó recostada al espaldar de la cama - "Yo... Eriol..." – la ojiazul no podía hablar de lo agitada que se encontraba por estar llorando.

"Dime, Tomoyo, ¿alguien te hizo daño? Porque si es así te juro que yo..."

"Yo hice daño, hice daño al encubrir el noviazgo de Li con Ming durante estos años, hice daño al mentirle a mi amiga... ¡a mi mejor amiga!" – Dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos.

"Quieres decir que..." – Entonces era eso. Finalmente la verdad había salido al descubierto.

"¡Sí! Sakura se ha enterado y ahora nos odia..."

"Sakura debe estar muy mal... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?" 

Eriol sólo abrazó a Tomoyo mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho. Ella lamentaba haber ocultado todo lo que sabía y él... él lamentaba verla así.

En la misma mansión, en diferente habitación, Nakuru vio a Sakura salir y tomar un taxi. Se levantó del marco de la ventana y se dirigió a Kerberos que yacía dormido en la cama, vigilado por Spinnel.

"Sakura ya ha salido" – Dijo la joven – "Pronto Kerberos despertará y tendremos que explicarle todo"

"¿Sabes por qué Eriol nos pidió que durmiéramos a Kerberos?" – Preguntó Spi, volando alrededor de la pequeña criatura.

Nakuru asintió – "Eriol supo que algo andaba mal desde que Sakura estaba en el jardín con la prometida de Li" – Dijo reflexivamente – "Y cree que algo está influyendo sobre Sakura" – Agregó pensativa – "Eriol no quiere que Kerberos caiga en la misma influencia y por eso es mejor evitar que salga de aquí"

Spinnel asintió. Pero sintió tristeza al ver a su compañero así. Si Kero supiera lo que estaba pasando, seguramente se habría ido con Sakura, pero Eriol tenía razón. Era mejor evitar que el guardián de las cartas saliera y prevenir alguna influencia sobre él.

Ajena a la situación de uno de sus guardianes, Sakura decidió dejar sus maletas en la habitación y salir a caminar un poco. Caminando por los alrededores del hotel, cerca de un parque, encontró a una mujer de largos cabellos de tonalidad roja y unos extraños ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un vestido negro, largo de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. Su piel era bastante pálida y sus labios iban pintados de un profundo rojo.

"¿Qué has decidido Sakura?" – Dijo aquella mujer mientras sonreía.

"Esa voz... esa voz le pertenece a..." – "¡Tú eres la voz que siempre llega a mi mente... en cualquier momento!" – Gritó Sakura al descubrir la identidad de la voz. 

La mujer asintió y se acercó a la antigua Card Captor – "Mucho gusto" – Le dijo – "Soy Yoko Sui y te ayudaré a terminar con todo el sufrimiento que invade tu corazón".

"¿De verdad puedes calmar todo este sufrimiento?"

"Sólo si tu quieres que sea así. ¿Qué dices?"

Sakura pareció dudar y la mujer sonrió – "Te daré un poco más de tiempo, Sakura" – Le dijo – "Nos vemos, entonces" – Se despidió y de un momento a otro desapareció.

"_Yoko Sui... ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme a no sufrir más?"_

Sakura se dirigió un poco más tranquila a su hotel, mientras unas inscripciones extrañas que parecían tatuadas en las muñecas de la chica desaparecían... pero ¿Cuándo habían aparecido?

**_Continuará..._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Lamento complicar las cosas de esta manera, pero saben que es parte fundamental de la historia. Agradezco el apoyo recibido y espero recibir sus reviews para que me cuenten qué opinan de la historia.

Muchísimas gracias, en especial, a:

_Lady Fiorella, Danae A. Lise, Isabel, Celina Sosa, Nokusa San, Flor del cerezo, Gabyhyatt._

Saludos,

Lunita K. (Me cambié de nick ;))


End file.
